Spuren im mexikanischen Sand
by Yulia Federkiel
Summary: Die Ehefrau eines Marines wird tot in ihrem Haus aufgefunden, von dem Petty Officer und seiner Tochter fehlt jede Spur. Und während Callen in privater Mission in Washington unterwegs ist, spitzt sich die Situation in Los Angeles immer mehr zu. Denn die Ermittlungen führen die Agents in fremde Gefilde ... und bis nach Mexiko. (Fortsetzung zu: "Tödliche Missverständnisse")
1. Prolog: Semper Fi

**Prolog: Semper Fi**

Das frühmorgendliche Los Angeles befand sich noch in einem Zustand düsterer Dämmerung, als ein dunkler Mercedes im Schritttempo auf einen der Parkplätze des LA-Airports rollte und schließlich in einem entlegenen, verlassenen Winkel zum Stehen kam.

Es regnete.

Unermüdlich prasselten die schweren Wassertropfen gegen die Scheiben des Wagens und ließen die Welt außerhalb zu einer einzigen, unwirklich grauen Masse verschwimmen. Das wenige Licht der aufgehenden Sonne schien sich in den dunklen Wolkenschichten zu verlieren, die sich mit aller Kraft gegen den aufkommenden Morgen wehrten.

Es war ein wahrlich seltener Anblick im sonst so sonnenverwöhnten Kalifornien.

Doch welcher Tag wäre für solch ein Wetter geeigneter als dieser?

Ein leises Seufzen ertönte vom Fahrersitz des Mercedes, so schwach, dass es beinahe im Säuseln des Windes untergegangen wäre.

Gedankenverloren starrte der junge Mann durch den dichten Regenschleier, während sich seine Blicke irgendwo in der Ferne verloren. Für eine ganze Weile saß er einfach nur da, regungslos, als wäre in seiner Welt die Zeit angehalten. Einzig die langsamen, gleichmäßigen Hebungen seines Brustkorbs ließen einen Hauch von dem erkennen, was sich gerade in seinem Inneren abspielte.

Es war einfach nicht gerecht.

Aber wie konnte es auch? Die Welt war nicht gerecht, zu niemandem.

Er hatte es oft genug selbst mitansehen müssen, hatte es am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Jeden Tag starben Menschen – wurden Menschen getötet. Und obgleich es jeden Tag geschah, wurde es doch niemals alltäglich.

Väter, Söhne, Freunde … es konnte jeden treffen, vom aufrichtigsten Pfarrer bis hin zum hinterhältigsten Ganoven.

Im Angesicht des Todes waren sie alle gleich.

Und niemand besaß die Macht dazu, dem sinnlosen Töten ein Ende zu bereiten … auch er nicht, G. Callen, der doch jeden Tag damit verbrachte, jene zu ergreifen, die für dieses Unheil verantwortlich waren.

Es war ein verzweifeltes Unterfangen, denn sobald er ein Ungeheuer besiegt hatte, wuchsen aus dem Stumpf des abgetrennten Kopfes bereits drei neue Biester heran – direkt aus den Tiefen der Unterwelt.

Callen seufzte noch einmal und tastete nach dem Flugticket in seiner Jackentasche. Es war ein Flugticket nach Washington, D. C.

Eine ganze Weile war er nicht mehr dort gewesen, mehrere Jahre lang. Vielleicht zu lange.

Und er wünschte sich sehr, dass der Grund für seine heutige Reise ein erfreulicherer wäre. Denn einen alten Bekannten, einen Freund, zu Grabe zu tragen, war niemals leicht.

Nicht für dessen Verwandte, nicht für seine engsten Vertrauten. Auch nicht für ihn, der in seinem Leben so viel Mord und Totschlag erlebt hatte, dass man fast glauben konnte, er wäre mittlerweile abgehärtet.

Fast.

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet Callen, dass es höchste Zeit war. Er griff nach seinem Rucksack, zog den Wagenschlüssel ab und trat hinaus in die Nässe.

Sofort prasselten die Regentropfen auch auf ihn ein, perlten von seiner Haut ab und drangen tief in seine Kleidung ein.

Aber ihn kümmerte es nicht.

Langsam schritt er den Weg zum Terminal ab, den Kopf in Richtung Himmel gewandt, als wolle er sehen, woher der Regen kam. Und auf einmal trat ein seltsamer Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des Agents – er lächelte.

Denn es kam ihm so vor, als wollte sich selbst der Himmel verabschieden … von einem Mann, der in seinem Leben so viel Gutes erreicht hatte.

Mike Franks, ein Ermittler, ein Agent, eine Legende … und ein wirklich guter Freund.


	2. Kapitel 01: Verschwunden

**Kapitel 01 – Verschwunden**

„So ein verdammtes Mistwetter!"

Die Stimme von Marty Deeks ertönte bereits lautstark in den Mauern des NCIS-Hauptquartiers in Los Angeles, noch ehe der LAPD-Detective überhaupt nur einen Fuß in seine derzeitige Arbeitsstelle gesetzt hatte. Oh ja, er hatte schlechte Laune – und was für eine.

Mit einem Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter und zu diesem Sprichwort passenden, triefnassen Kleidern stapfte er zu seinem Schreibtisch, nicht ohne bei jedem Schritt eine kleine Wasserlache und einen gehörigen Fluch auf seinem Weg zu hinterlassen.

„Morgen, Deeks", begrüßte Sam, der bereits an seinem Schreibtisch saß, den Neuankömmling schlicht, ohne jedoch von seiner Zeitung aufzusehen.

Wie alle anderen auch wusste Sam nur allzu gut, dass es für ihn in dieser Situation nur zwei Möglichkeiten gab: Entweder konnte er Deeks so lange auslachen und piesacken, bis er seine schlechte Laune zu genüge an ihnen ausgelassen hatte, oder ihn so gut es ging ignorieren, bis jemand anderes sich dieser Aufgabe annahm.

Und da von Callen, mit dem er sonst immer den Detective ins Kreuzfeuer nahm, noch keine Spur zu sehen war, entschied sich Sam ausnahmsweise einmal für Letzteres. Es würde sich schon irgendjemand finden …

„Hey, Deeks, bist du unterwegs in den Pool gefallen?"

Sam konnte hinter dem Sichtschutz seiner Zeitung ein leises Grinsen nicht verbergen, als Kensis spöttische Worte an seine Ohren drangen. Wie gesagt, es fand sich immer jemand … und dieses Mal hatte er sogar das Glück, als Unbeteiligter dabei zusehen zu können.

Trotz des schlechten Wetters schien dieser Arbeitstag doch noch ganz gut anzufangen.

„Haha", kommentierte Deeks indes mürrisch die Bemerkung seiner Partnerin und warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. „Es regnet."

Wie zur Bestätigung schüttelte er seine Haare, an deren Spitzen noch immer dicke Wassertropfen hingen, die sich nun im halben Raum verteilten. Kensi quietschte empört auf, woraufhin sich Deeks Miene zum ersten Mal wieder ein wenig aufhellte – allerdings nur für einen kurzen Moment, denn unbeabsichtigt hatte Deeks mit seiner Wasserladung auch noch etwas anderes getroffen: Sams brandneue Zeitung.

„Hey! Nur weil du zu blöd warst, dir einen Regenschirm mitzunehmen, musst du dich hier nicht wie ein Köter am Strand benehmen!"

Ärgerlich besah sich Sam seiner nassen Zeitung, während Kensi Deeks ein Handtuch an den Hinterkopf schleuderte.

„Wir sind hier in Los Angeles – es ist Sommer! Wer hat denn da schon einen Regenschirm rumstehen?", versuchte sich Deeks Sam gegenüber zu verteidigen, während er seine blonde Fusselmähne mühsam mit Kensis Handtuch trocken zu reiben versuchte.

„Also ich hab meinen immer im Schrank", warf Kensi daraufhin ein.

„Das war ja klar", grummelte Deeks in ihre Richtung. „Liegt bestimmt zwischen der Pudelmütze und den Schneeschuhen!"

Kensi stemmte empört die Hände in die Hüften und war drauf und dran, noch einen giftigen Spruch unter der Gürtellinie hinterherzuschicken, als Erics wohlvertrauter Pfiff sie alle aufhorchen ließ.

Sofort waren alle Streitigkeiten vergessen und die drei Agenten eilten mit raschen Schritten die Treppe hinauf in die Operationszentrale.

„Morgen, Leute", begrüßte Eric das Team in seiner üblichen guten Laune, während er mit einer Hand eifrig auf seinem Tablet-PC herumtippte. „Wir haben … wo habt ihr Callen gelassen?"

„Keine Ahnung", murmelte Deeks noch immer mit dem Handtuch beschäftigt, „vielleicht hat er verschlafen."

Erst jetzt wurde allen wirklich bewusst, dass sich ihr leitender Agent den ganzen Morgen über noch nicht hatte sehen lassen. Sam und Kensi tauschten beunruhigte Blicke.

Callen kam schließlich nie zu spät – weshalb auch? Abgesehen vom NCIS hatte er ja praktisch kein Privatleben, das ihm auch nur annähernd einen Grund liefern konnte, sich zu verspäten. Und er war auch definitiv nicht der Typ, der sich morgens nicht aus dem Bett quälen konnte.

Aber es gab noch jemanden, der mit Abwesenheit glänzte.

„Eric, wo ist Nell?", fragte Deeks verwundert und sah sich in der Operationszentrale um.

Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick beantwortete sich diese Frage von selbst, als draußen lautes Fußgetrappel ertönte und eine ziemlich abgehetzte Nell in den Computerraum stürzte.

„Es tut mir so fürchterlich leid, ich … ich habe …"

„… verschlafen?", beendete Eric ausnahmsweise einmal den Satz für seine Partnerin, die sich japsend die Seite hielt und schließlich auf ihren üblichen Platz fallen ließ.

„Na da scheint aber einer die Nacht durchgemacht zu haben", meinte Deeks mehr zur allgemeinen Erheiterung denn als tatsächliche Aussage, doch auf Nells ohnehin schon erhitztem Gesicht wurde ein deutlicher Rotschimmer sichtbar.

„Ich … Hetty hat gesagt, ihr müsst heute ohne Callen auskommen. Eric, was haben wir für einen Fall?"

Diese Ablenkung war zwar mehr als nur schlecht getarnt, doch für den Augenblick wirkte sie. Auch wenn Kensi sich aufgrund der stetigen Röte in Nells Gesicht und Erics kurzem, aber eindeutig eifersüchtigem Seitenblick, fest vornahm, ihre junge Kollegin bei nächster Gelegenheit auszuquetschen.

„Okay, das ist Petty Officer Ian Nicholls, 34 Jahre, stationiert in Camp Pendleton", erklärte Eric rasch und warf die Akte eines recht bullig aussehenden Marines auf den großen Monitor, zusammen mit einem Foto, das wie ein Familienbild aussah. Neben dem Petty Officer lächelten darauf eine zierliche Frau Ende zwanzig sowie ein etwa sieben Jahre altes Mädchen mit blonden Rattenschwänzen in die Kamera.

„Die Frau, Emily Nicholls, wurde heute gegen 7 Uhr tot in ihrer Wohnung aufgefunden, nachdem sie gestern nicht zur Arbeit erschienen war. Die offiziellen Berichte vom LAPD stehen zwar noch aus, allerdings ist die Todesursache hoher Blutverlust nach mehreren Schüssen in den Oberkörper.

Petty Officer Nicholls hat sich nach seinem Urlaub heute früh nicht zurückgemeldet. Von ihm und der gemeinsamen Tochter Nancy fehlt jegliche Spur. Laut dem LAPD fehlt sie schon seit zwei Tagen unentschuldigt in der Schule."

Mit überaus ernstem Gesichtsausdruck verfolgten die Agents Erics Ausführungen bis zum Schluss und sahen dann fragend zu Sam, der in Abwesenheit von Callen nun das Kommando besaß.

„Eric, gib mir die Akte von Emily Nicholls", ordnete Sam schließlich an und kurz darauf flimmerte das dokumentierte Leben der Ermordeten über die Bildschirme, während Nell in ihrem üblichen Tonfall die Fakten zusammentrug:

„Emily Nicholls, geboren am 2. Mai 1983 als Emilia Félix in Philadelphia, wo sie 2000 auch ihren Highschool-Abschluss mit Bestnoten machte. Hochzeit mit Ian Nicholls am 26. Juni 2002, Geburt der gemeinsamen Tochter Nancy am 10. April 2004 in New York, wo sie bis zur Versetzung ihres Ehemannes nach Camp Pendleton 2006 lebte. Einziger Eintrag in der Polizeiakte ist ein Strafzettel wegen Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitu ng von vor 5 Jahren."

Sam nickte, als Nell geendet hatte.

„Okay. Kensi, Deeks, ihr fahrt zum Tatort und befragt die Nachbarn. Wir brauchen Informationen über den Tagesablauf der Familie, Auffälligkeiten, Lieblingsorte und Freunde der Tochter", erklärte er rasch. „Nell, ich brauche eine vollständige Überwachung von Ian Nicholls' elektronischen Fußspuren – Kreditkartenabrechnungen, Telefonate, alles. Finde heraus, was für einen Wagen er fährt und lass ihn über Kaleidoscope suchen. Eric, du kümmerst dich um den Background des Petty Officers. Suche auch nach Anzeichen für Gewaltbereitschaft und auffälliges Verhalten in der Navy."

Kensi sah Sam zweifelnd an.

„Du glaubst, er könnte seine Frau getötet haben und dann mit der Tochter verschwunden sein?", fragte sie und runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. Sam dachte einen Augenblick nach, ehe er antwortete.

„Es ist noch zu früh für Spekulationen. Aber bei Morden im häuslichen Umfeld ist der Ehepartner oftmals der Täter. Und es spricht nicht für Petty Officer Nicholls, dass er und seine Tochter verschwunden sind."

Die Worte des ehemaligen Seals hinterließen bei jedem von ihnen ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Sie alle machten ihren Job schon lange genug, um zu wissen, wie gefährlich Fälle werden konnten, in denen Kinder verschwanden.

Und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass das ganze Team sich sofort an die Arbeit machte.

Während Eric und Nell in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit in ihre Tasten hauten, machten sich die restlichen Agents auf den Weg in die Tiefgarage, wo Deeks und Kensi sofort in Kensis Wagen stiegen und davonfuhren.

Sam jedoch hielt noch einen Augenblick inne und zog sein Handy aus der Jackentasche.

„Hier ist die Mailbox von G. Callen. Ich bin leider zurzeit nicht erreichbar, Sie können mir aber gerne eine Nachricht hinterlassen … Piep …"

Seufzend drückte Sam die rote Taste und ließ den Motor seines Challengers aufheulen.

Callen hatte sich ja wieder einmal einen wunderbaren Zeitpunkt dafür ausgesucht, seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten nachzugehen.


	3. Kapitel 02: Offene Fragen

**Kapitel 02 – Offene Fragen**

Die gute halbe Stunde, die es dauerte, vom OSP zum Tatort zu gelangen, verbrachten Kensi und Deeks in mehr oder minder einvernehmlichem Schweigen. Im Prinzip gab es auch nichts, worüber sie sich hätten unterhalten können, denn in Anbetracht des vermissten Kindes hatte jegliches zeitvertreibende Geplänkel zwischen ihnen seine Daseinsberechtigung verloren.

So nahm Deeks also wortlos hin, dass der Wagen die meiste Zeit über nur im Schritttempo über den Highway rollte – ein Tribut an das schlechte Wetter – und Kensi verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar darüber, dass sie durch die City womöglich schneller am Ziel gewesen wären.

Als Deeks das Auto schließlich vor einem kleinen Haus im Stadtteil Huntington Park direkt hinter einem der LAPD-Chevrolets zum Stehen brachte, hatte es zumindest aufgehört, zu regnen.

Schon von Weitem konnte man die mit einer ausgiebigen Menge an Absperrband versehene Veranda erkennen, auf der eine junge Polizistin in der Uniform des Los Angeles Police Departments bereits ziemlich aufgeregt auf sie zu warten schien.

Kensi musste unwillkürlich mit den Augen rollen.

Eine Anfängerin, der Tag wurde ja immer besser.

Dicht gefolgt von ihrem Partner überwand sie rasch die erste Schicht Absperrband am Gartentor und beobachtete aufmerksam, wie die junge Polizistin ihnen mit einem strahlenden Lächeln entgegenkam.

„Guten Morgen! Ich bin Officer Heather Bailey vom Los Angeles Police Department. Sie müssen die beiden Agenten vom NCIS sein, die mir per Funk angekündigt worden sind", begrüßte die brünette Frau die Neuankömmlinge und hielt Kensi ihre rechte Hand zum Händedruck hin.

Ein recht undefinierbares Gefühl von Übelkeit machte sich in Kensis Magengegend breit, als sie mit einem skeptischen Blick die vor Begeisterung schon fast überschäumende Heather Bailey musterte. Den bissigen Kommentar, der ihr schon auf der Zunge lag, schluckte sie allerdings noch einmal herunter.

Stattdessen setzte sie ihre professionellste Miene auf und ignorierte die Willkommensgeste ihres Gegenübers geflissentlich – was wohl die gleiche Wirkung hatte.

„Lassen Sie es uns kurz machen. Special Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS, Detective und NCIS-Liaison Officer Marty Deeks, LAPD", stellte sie sich ohne einen weiteren Austausch der üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln vor und hielt der Polizistin anstelle ihrer Hand die Dienstmarke unter die Nase. Immerhin gab es zurzeit definitiv Wichtigeres, als sich mit einem übereifrigen Neuling zu beschäftigen, der den Ernst seines Berufes noch nicht verstanden hatte.

„Wir müssen uns hier umsehen."

Das charmante Lächeln, das Officer Bailey zu ihrer Begrüßung aufgesetzt hatte, gefror augenblicklich zu Eis.

„Ja, natürlich … Agent Blye", murmelte sie mit einem Ausdruck ehrlichen Entsetzens in den Augen und trat sofort zurück, um Kensi den Weg ins Haus freizumachen.

„Unsere gerichtsmedizinische Abteilung hat den Leichnam bereits zur Autopsie mitgenommen. Die Frau sah ja wirklich fürchterlich aus. So etwas habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen, und wissen Sie, ich habe mehrere Jahre in der Bronx gelebt, da …"

Ein kurzer, aber umso vernichtenderer Blick von Kensi genügte, um dem Wortschwall von Heather Bailey ein abruptes Ende zu verpassen.

„Verzeihung, ich bin neu hier … Sie wollen sich jetzt mit Sicherheit ungestört den Tatort ansehen, nicht wahr?", entschuldigte sich die Polizistin sofort mit einem zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck, woraufhin Kensi ihr schlicht zunickte.

„Kensi, du kannst ja schon vorgehen, ich erledige noch schnell die Formalitäten", meldete sich nun endlich auch einmal Deeks zu Wort, der mit einer Mischung aus unverhohlenem Erstaunen und Besorgnis das Auftreten seiner Partnerin beobachtet hatte.

Natürlich verstand er, dass dieser Fall nicht gerade einer von der alltäglichen Sorte war, aber dafür konnte ja die zugegebenermaßen zwar viel zu gut gelaunte, aber nichtsdestotrotz unschuldige Heather Bailey nichts.

Als Kensi also schließlich im Haus verschwunden war, wandte er sich mit freundlicher Stimme an die junge Beamtin.

„Also, wann genau haben Sie das Opfer entdeckt?"

Sofort schenkte Officer Bailey ihm ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit und setzte nun ihrerseits ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf.

„Ich würde sagen, so gegen acht Uhr dreißig. Um sechs Uhr ging beim Police Department der Anruf einer Nachbarin namens Maggie Cole ein, die durch das Küchenfenster eine beträchtliche Blutlache gesehen haben wollte. Die Zentrale hat das zuerst für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten – ich meine, wer guckt denn schon bei seinen Nachbarn durchs Fenster – aber die Frau hat keine Ruhe gelassen. Daraufhin kam dann eine Streife hier vorbei und hat die Haustür aufgebrochen. Dabei haben wir dann auch den Leichnam entdeckt, der wirklich schlimm zugerichtet war. So viele Schüsse aus kurzer Distanz – da muss wirklich jemand Wut auf sie gehabt haben. Unser Gerichtsmediziner Dr. Johanson – wir nennen ihn alle Jo – hat gesagt, dass der Todeszeitpunkt von Emily Nicholls schon mindestens 48 Stunden zurückliegt.

Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass ihr Mann und ihre Tochter so lange nichts davon mitbekommen haben, ich meine, sie wohnen doch alle im selben Haus, nicht wahr? Da muss das einem doch auffallen!"

„Sie werden vermisst", antwortete Deeks ernst, nachdem Officer Bailey endlich einmal eine kurze Atempause gemacht hatte.

Er konnte nun gut verstehen, dass Kensi so unverfroren das Weite gesucht hatte.

„Oh, das erklärt natürlich … oh …", stammelte die Polizistin und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund – eine weitere Gelegenheit für Deeks, endlich auch einmal zu Wort zu kommen.

„Wie Sie jetzt sicher verstehen, ist Eile geboten. Ich benötige von Ihnen alle Tatortfotos, Unterlagen sowie den vorläufigen Autopsiebericht Ihres Gerichtsmediziners", erklärte er der nun ziemlich bedröppelt aussehenden Heather Bailey, was sie zu tun hatte.

„Natürlich, Detective Deeks, ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen. Bin quasi schon weg. Auf Wiedersehen! Oh nein, halt!"

Officer Bailey war schon ein paar Schritte in Richtung des Streifenwagens gegangen, als sie noch einmal innehielt und zur Veranda zurückkehrte.

„Verzeihen Sie, das hatte ich völlig vergessen! Die Spurensicherung hat mir vorhin ein paar Tatortfotos als Ausdruck hergebracht. Sie dachten, dass Sie die gut gebrauchen könnten!"

Mit diesen Worten hob sie einen dünnen Stapel Papier von einer kleinen Blumenbank auf und drückte sie Deeks in die Hand.

„Also dann, auf Wiedersehen!"

Und schon eilte Heather Bailey erneut den Gartenweg entlang zu ihrem Streifenwagen. Als sie endlich um die nächste Straßenecke verschwunden war, seufzte Deeks erleichtert auf.

Was für eine Nervensäge!

Schließlich betrat er den Tatort durch die Haustür. Am Türrahmen flatterten die Fetzen des Absperrbandes lose im Wind, Kensi hatte es im Eifer des Gefechts kurzerhand mit ihrem Taschenmesser in tausend Einzelteile zersäbelt.

Das Erste, was Deeks drinnen sofort ins Auge stach, war ein riesiger Fleck getrockneten Blutes auf dem Teppich des Wohnzimmers. Weiße Kreidelinien markierten den Ort, wo noch vor ein paar Stunden der Leichnam von Emily Nicholls gelegen hatte.

Von seiner Partnerin war jedoch weit und breit keine Spur.

„Kensi?", rief Deeks kurzerhand in den leeren Raum hinein, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Doch nur wenig später verriet ihm ein leises Poltern aus dem ersten Stock, wo sich die Agentin gerade aufhielt.

„Dann halt nicht …", murmelte er schließlich achselzuckend und begann, sich umzusehen. „Schüsse aus kurzer Distanz, hm …"

Die wenigen Fakten, die ihm Heather Bailey geliefert hatte, gingen ihm durch den Kopf, während er die Schwarz-Weiß-Ausdrucke der Tatortfotos betrachtete und mit dem Raum verglich. Die Bilder zeigten ihm leider nur wenig – es waren hauptsächlich Gesamtaufnahmen des ganzen Zimmers, die ihm ohne eine vernünftige Qualität und Vergrößerung nicht viel brachten.

Auffällig war jedoch, dass die Schüsse zwar offensichtlich aus der Nähe abgefeuert wurden, die Spurensicherung allerdings keinerlei Hülsen oder ähnliche Gegenstände gefunden hatte.

Mit akribischen Blicken betrachtete Deeks den Raum, der – einmal abgesehen von dem Blut am Boden und den Kreidezeichnungen – eigentlich recht ordentlich aussah.

Es gab keine umgeschmissenen Stühle, keine zerbrochenen Vasen, kein am Boden liegendes Papier, das in irgendeiner Hinsicht auf einen Kampf deutete. Offensichtlich hatte Emily Nicholls sich zu keinem Zeitpunkt gewehrt.

Deeks' Blicke fielen auf eines der Bücherregale an der Wand.

Wenn der Angreifer nun hier gestanden hatte, dann …

„Na also", murmelte Deeks, als sein geschulter Blick den schwarzen Einband eines Lexikons entdeckte, in dem eindeutig ein Einschussloch zu erkennen war. Rasch holte er die Latex-Handschuhe heraus und begutachtete seinen Fund.

„Was hat denn da draußen so lange gedauert?", ertönte plötzlich Kensis Stimme ganz aus der Nähe und im nächsten Augenblick erschien das Gesicht der Agentin im Türrahmen.

„Kommunikationsprobleme", gab Deeks wahrheitsgemäß zurück und wandte sich seiner Partnerin zu, den Blick immer noch konzentriert auf den Buchdeckel gerichtet. „Ich glaube, ich habe … oh, Mist!"

Er hatte gerade den Buchdeckel aufgeschlagen, um das eingeschlagene Projektil aus seinem Versteck ans Tageslicht zu befördern, doch zu seiner großen Verwunderung fehlte es.

„Was ist denn los?", drängelte Kensi unruhig. Deeks reichte ihr das Buch.

„Irgendjemand war beim Aufräumen sehr gründlich", erklärte er missmutig. „Keine Hülsen, keine Projektile in der Wand, gar nichts."

Kensi nickte verstehend und beförderte das Buch in eine Beweismitteltüte.

„In den anderen Zimmern auch nicht", erzählte sie. „Ich bin auch in den Schlafzimmern gewesen. Die Schränke des Vaters und des Mädchens sehen so aus, als hätte jemand in ziemlicher Eile die nötigsten Sachen zusammengepackt. Im Zimmer des Mädchens fehlen außerdem verschiedene Spielsachen und ein Kuscheltier."

Deeks sah seine Partnerin erstaunt an, doch die war offenbar auf die kommende Frage vorbereitet und antwortete, noch ehe der Detective dazu kam, sie auszusprechen.

„Schau dir mal die Fotos im ganzen Haus an", sie deutete auf mehrere Porträtfotos von Nancy Nicholls, auf denen das Mädchen in unterschiedlichem Alter, aber immer zusammen mit einem kleinen Stoff-Koala auf der Schulter abgelichtet worden war.

Deeks sah seine Partnerin grübelnd an. „Okay, also hat Nicholls entweder seine Frau erschossen und ist dann mit seiner Tochter abgehauen, oder …"

„… er kam nach Hause, sah das Blutbad und wollte sich und seine Tochter so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit bringen", vollendete Kensi den Satz für ihn und ließ ihre Blicke noch einmal durch den Raum schweifen.

„Ich befürchte, wir werden hier nichts mehr finden, was uns weiterbring. Hat deine ‚Kollegin' noch irgendetwas erzählt?"

Sofort verzog Deeks das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Sehr viel", antwortete er sarkastisch, „aber leider nicht wirklich Fallrelevantes. Sie hat eine Nachbarin erwähnt, vielleicht weiß die irgendetwas."

Diese Hoffnung sollte sich jedoch nicht erfüllen.

Maggie, oder Margaret Cole stellte sich als grauhaarige Lady höheren Alters heraus, deren einzige Lebensaufgabe nach dem Tod ihres geliebten Ehemanns darin bestand, ihre Nachbarn zu beobachten und – wie sie es nannte – den ‚Frieden in der Nachbarschaft' aufrechtzuerhalten.

Und obwohl sie ein reges Interesse an den Lebensumständen der beiden Agents zu haben schien, konnten weder Deeks noch Kensi irgendwelche Informationen aus ihr herausbringen, die über die Tatsache hinausreichten, dass die Familie Nicholls ihr schon von Anfang an suspekt gewesen war.

Auf Deeks' Frage nach den Ursachen für diese Einschätzung antwortete sie mit einem ziemlich bissigen Spruch über seinen Kleidungsstil, woraufhin er Kensi die weitere Vernehmung übernehmen ließ und sich mit schweigender Beobachtung begnügte.

Mit einigem Fingerspitzengefühl gelang es Kensi schließlich doch noch, ein paar Beschreibungen der Familie Nicholls zu erhalten.

Ian Nicholls sei ein wahrer Bilderbuchvater gewesen, sie habe niemals einen Streit mitbekommen – was doch schon sehr verdächtig sei. Die Mutter kümmere sich rührend um das gemeinsame Kind, dessen einzige Marotte ‚dieses fürchterliche Kuscheltier' sei, das es quasi rund um die Uhr auf der Schulter herumtrug. Auch von außerfamiliären Streitereien wusste Maggie nichts, was ihr aber im Gegensatz zu den beiden NCIS-Mitarbeitern höchst seltsam vorkam.

Schließlich kenne ja jeder das Sprichwort „Stille Wasser sind tief." und zumindest die alte Dame war der festen Überzeugung, dass besonders in diesem Fall etwas an der Theorie dran war.

Als Kensi und Deeks schließlich nach getaner Arbeit (und mit den Bäuchen voller selbst gebackener Kekse) wieder zu ihrem Wagen zurückkehrten, waren sie fast genauso klug wie vorher.

Und so blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als wieder ins OSP zurückzukehren und zu hoffen, dass zumindest Sam mehr Glück gehabt hatte.


	4. Kapitel 03: Hier spricht Ian Nicholls

**Kapitel 03 – Hier spricht Ian Nicholls**

„Hier ist die Mailbox von G. Callen. Ich bin leider zurzeit nicht erreichbar, Sie können mir aber gerne eine Nachricht hinterlassen … Piep …"

Sam wusste mittlerweile nicht mehr, wie oft er diese Bandansage heute schon gehört hatte. Nach dem zehnten Anruf hatte er aufgehört, zu zählen.

Und dabei war es noch nicht einmal Nachmittag!

Frustriert feuerte er sein Handy auf den Schreibtisch im OSP, wo es protestierend um die eigene Achse rotierte und schließlich still liegen blieb. Still – wie schon den ganzen Tag über.

Verdammt, wo war G. nur?

Sam bedachte sein Mobiltelefon mit einem letzten vernichtenden Blick und stapfte dann – übel gelaunt, wie er war – die Treppen hinauf in die Kommandozentrale, wo Eric und Nell hoffentlich mit besseren Neuigkeiten auf ihn warteten.

„Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme, Mr. Hanna?"

Auf halbem Weg in den ersten Stock zuckte Sam erschrocken zusammen, als hinter ihm die vertraute Stimme seiner Chefin ertönte. Wie keine Zweite verstand es Henrietta Lange, unbemerkt durch die Hallen des OSP zu schleichen.

Und jetzt stand sie am Fuße der Treppe und bedachte ihn mit einem ihrer unnachahmlichen, alles durchdringenden Blicke, die ihm stets das Gefühl gaben, geröntgt zu werden. Sam war sich bewusst, dass er vor ihr nichts würde geheim halten können – und für einen Augenblick spielte er mit dem Gedanken, einfach sie nach seinem Partner zu fragen, anstatt immer wieder sinnlos die gleiche Nummer anzurufen.

Doch dann besann er sich eines Besseren.

Natürlich, Hetty musste wissen, wo Callen zurzeit war – Hetty wusste ALLES.

Aber trotzdem Sam sich Sorgen um seinen Partner machte, gab es da doch noch diese unsichtbare Grenze des Vertrauens, die er nicht überschreiten wollte. Immerhin wäre G. unter Garantie alles andere als erfreut darüber, wenn Sam sich in seine Angelegenheiten einmischte – vor allem, wenn er ihn offenbar absichtlich im Unklaren gelassen hatte.

Nein, Callen hatte einen triftigen Grund, sein Handy ausgeschaltet zu lassen.

Er hatte immer seine Gründe, mehr oder weniger.

Und Hetty hätte Sam doch wohl informiert, wenn sein Partner in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckte … oder?

„Wir haben noch keine Spur von dem Petty Officer oder seiner Tochter", wich Sam also mit betont gelassener Stimme aus, die seine Worte jedoch mehr als alles andere Lügen strafte. „Das LAPD hat die beiden landesweit auf die Vermisstenlisten gesetzt und wir suchen mit allen verfügbaren Ressourcen nach Hinweisen, die uns zu ihnen führen können."

Hetty runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich verstehe", erklärte sie schließlich ernst, durchbohrte ihn aber noch immer mit ihren Blicken. „Aber Sie sind nicht mit dem zufrieden, was die ‚verfügbaren Ressourcen' bisher ergeben haben."

Sam zögerte einen Augenblick, ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Nein", erklärte er schließlich, alle Gedanken an seinen Partner zur Seite schiebend. „Aber Kensi und Deeks kommen gleich vom Tatort zurück und Nell meint, dass die Computer demnächst ein paar Informationen liefern müssten."

Hetty nickte.

„Geduld, Mr. Hanna", erklärte sie schließlich kryptisch, „ist eine Tugend, die gerade in Fällen wie diesen äußerst schwierig zu erlangen, nichtsdestotrotz aber äußerst notwendig ist."

Und noch ehe Sam den wahren Sinn hinter den Worten seiner Vorgesetzten verstanden hatte, hatte diese schon auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und war genauso lautlos und plötzlich verschwunden, wie sie aufgetaucht war.

„Wie gut, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben", murmelte der ehemalige Seal schließlich verwirrt und setzte kopfschüttelnd seinen Weg in Erics Reich fort.

Nur ein paar Minuten vor Sam waren auch Kensi und Deeks von ihrem Außeneinsatz zurückgekehrt und warteten bereits in der Kommandozentrale auf ihn.

Kensi hatte die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt und starrte mit grimmiger Miene auf die übrigen Tatortfotos, die Officer Bailey ihnen vom LAPD aus übermittelt hatte und die Eric nun in einer Dauerschleife über die Monitore jagte.

Deeks stand ein wenig abseits. Auch seine Gesichtszüge spiegelten deutlich die angespannte Stimmung wider, die den ganzen Raum zu erfüllen schien.

Sam brauchte gar nicht erst fragen, was seine Kollegen herausgefunden hatten. Ganz offensichtlich war es genauso viel, wie seine Gespräche in Camp Pendleton ans Tageslicht gebracht hatten: gar nichts. Also wandte er sich sofort Eric zu, der ausnahmsweise allein vor den Computern hockte und offenbar immer noch am Suchen war.

„Okay, Eric, was hast du für uns?"

Der Computerspezialist horchte auf und schwang mit seinem Drehstuhl herum, sodass er die Agents ansehen konnte, während er sprach.

„Ich befürchte, es ist nicht viel", entschuldigte er sich schon einmal im Voraus, ehe er zu seinen tatsächlichen Ausführungen ansetzte.

„Auf den ersten Blick ist Ian Nicholls ein wahrer Saubermann.

Gute Noten in der Highschool, keine Einträge wegen Prügeleien oder Sonstigem. Nach dem Abschluss hat er eine Lehre im computertechnischen Bereich absolviert, ehe ihn die Navy gelockt hat. Auch dort ist seine Dienstakte blitzblank.

Dann habe ich allerdings tiefer gegraben und das hier gefunden."

Eric nahm seinen Tablet-PC in die Hand und ersetzte die Dauerschleife der Tatortfotos auf dem Großbildschirm durch ein einziges Bild, auf dem vier junge Männer in Highschool-Uniform zu sehen waren. Einer von ihnen war unverkennbar Ian Nicholls.

„Das ist die Highschool-Clique von Ian Nicholls. Die drei finsteren Gesellen neben ihm sind Manolo Cortez, Ernesto Souza und Ron Doyle", erklärte Eric. „Souza und Doyle haben im Gegensatz zu unserem Petty Officer bereits zu Schulzeiten mehrere Akteneinträge wegen Gewalttätigkeit, kleineren Drogendelikten und Erpressung. Cortez' Akte ist zwar genauso sauber wie die von Nicholls, allerdings stand er dreimal unter Mordanklage, kam aber jedes Mal wieder frei."

„Klingt danach, als hätte Cortez ein Händchen dafür, seine Schuld jemand anderem unterzuschieben", mutmaßte Deeks und runzelte die Stirn. „Schwer zu glauben, dass Nicholls mit solchen Freunden in der Schule ein Heiliger war."

„Andererseits scheint er nicht wie jemand, der sich selbst die Hände schmutzig macht. Meint ihr, er könnte seine Kumpels von damals beauftragt haben, seine Frau umzubringen?", fragte nun Kensi in die Runde, doch Eric schüttelte den Kopf.

„Doyle sitzt wegen schwerer Körperverletzung in Louisiana ein und Souza trägt eine elektronische Fußfessel – sein Bewährungshelfer sagt, dass er in den letzten vier Tagen sein Haus in Austin nie für mehr als eine halbe Stunde verlassen hat."

„Also stehen wir wieder am Anfang", murmelte Sam resigniert und dachte an sein Gespräch mit Hetty.

Wie sollte er sich einfach nur gedulden, wenn dort draußen ein Mörder lauerte und genauso wenig auffindbar war wie das vermisste Kind? Es war zum Mäusemelken.

Wäre doch bloß G. hier, dann …

Sam konnte nicht einmal mehr den Gedanken zu Ende denken, als plötzlich Nell schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit in die Kommandozentrale gerauscht kam.

Diesmal jedoch wartete sie nicht, bis sie wieder genügend Luft bekam, sondern verkündete mit glühenden Wangen:

„Ich habe sie gefunden! Nancy Nicholls … und ihren Vater!"

Auf diese Worte folgte ein einziges Durcheinander. Sofort wurde Nell mit Fragen nach dem Wann, Wie und Wo bestürmt, die sie alle unmöglich gleichzeitig beantworten konnte, ehe Sam schließlich ein Machtwort sprach und die anderen verstummen ließ.

„Also Nell, jetzt ganz in Ruhe …", meinte er und überließ dann der jungen Technikerin das Wort.

Rasch warf Nell Eric einen USB-Stick hin und bedeutete ihm, die Daten darauf auf den Großbildschirm zu werfen.

„Okay, ich habe den Wagentyp und das Kennzeichen von Petty Officer Nicholls' Auto über seinen Leasingvertrag herausgefunden und ihn landesweit mit Kaleidoscope suchen lassen, wo ich …", begann sie und nahm nun die Steuerung der Dateien, es waren fast ausschließlich Fotos, selbst in die Hand. „… das hier gefunden habe."

Auf dem Großbildschirm erschien das Foto eines schwarzen Geländewagens, der offenbar mitten in der Nacht über eine Landstraße raste.

„Die Aufnahme stammt von einer Radarfalle im Norden von San Diego", erklärte sie rasch und zoomte mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung auf die Person hinter dem Lenkrad.

„Den Fahrer des Wagens konnte ich per Gesichtserkennung eindeutig als Petty Officer Ian Nicholls identifizieren. Wenn man genau hinsieht, erkennt man auf dem Rücksitz noch eine weitere Person, die leider durch die Beifahrerlehne größtenteils verdeckt ist. Ich habe sie mit dem Bild von Nancy Nicholls verglichen und eine 75-prozentige Übereinstimmung erhalten."

Man konnte förmlich spüren, wie eine Woge der Erleichterung über das Team schwappte. Deeks trat langsam näher an die Großleinwand und betrachtete die Aufnahme nun aus der Nähe, während sich Sam wieder an Nell wandte:

„Von wann genau ist die Aufnahme?"

„21:36 Uhr, gestern Abend", antwortete die Technikerin und fuhr, noch ehe sich Ernüchterung unter den Agents breitmachen konnte, fort: „Aber da wir aufgrund der Fahrtrichtung und der Uhrzeit mehrere Parameter seiner Reise kennen, habe ich Kaleidoscope mit den wahrscheinlichsten Routen gefüttert, die er genommen haben könnte, und konnte die Suche dadurch rapide eingrenzen."

Sie drückte erneut auf eine Taste und schon erschien ein gutes Dutzend weiterer Aufnahmen des schwarzen Geländewagens mit dem jeweiligen Zeitstempel auf den Monitoren, zusammen mit einer riesigen Landkarte der Ostküste.

„Wenn man nun die Bilder in eine chronologische Reihenfolge bringt und zusätzlich das Verkehrsaufkommen sowie die möglichen Rastplätze in Betracht zieht, ist das die wahrscheinlichste Route, die Petty Officer Nicholls und seine Tochter in den letzten zwei Tagen genommen haben."

Nell sah zufrieden den kleinen Punkten zu, die sich anhand der Bilder auf der Landkarte positionierten und dann nacheinander mit einer blauen Linie verbanden, die stetig in Richtung Süden zeigte.

„Gute Arbeit, Nell. Checkt die Listen aller Freunde und Verwandten der Familie, die einen Wohnsitz oder ihren Arbeitsplatz in der Umgebung haben, auf die die Route zeigt", ordnete Sam an, als die Animation auf dem Bildschirm zu Ende war. „Und behaltet die Spur von Kaleidoscope im Auge! Und wir müssen uns noch einmal die restlichen Unterlagen vom LAPD ansehen …"

Die letzten Worte hatte Sam an Kensi und Deeks gerichtet, deren Mienen sich schlagartig verfinsterten. Der ehemalige Seal ahnte Schlimmes …

Und er sollte recht behalten.

Die Unterlagen vom LAPD stellten sich zwar als sehr vorbildlich geordnete, jedoch handschriftlich verfasste Akten heraus, die die noch immer überaus gut gelaunte Heather Bailey persönlich im Bootshaus abgeliefert hatte. Der Mitarbeiter, der sie dort empfangen hatte, konnte sich auch jetzt noch ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen, als er Deeks neben den Akten auch noch eine schriftliche Notiz der Polizistin überreichte.

„Hey, lass mal sehen", forderte Kensi ihren Partner auf, als die beiden wieder unter sich waren, und kam zu Deeks' Schreibtisch herüber, um ihm beim Lesen über die Schulter schauen zu können.

Deeks begnügte sich fürs Erste mit einem missbilligenden Blick, während er das sorgsam gefaltete Papier auseinandernahm.

„Ach du meine …", begann er, doch die restlichen Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken.

Aus der einen Seite waren plötzlich drei geworden, jede von ihnen doppelseitig und in feinster Schnörkelschrift beschrieben und in der unteren rechten Ecke mit Seitenzahlen versehen.

Der Detective schluckte, seine Partnerin dagegen konnte nur mühsam einen Lachanfall verhindern.

„Was zur Hölle habt ihr da draußen alles besprochen?", fragte sie grinsend, während Deeks mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck die ersten Seiten überflog.

„Sie … sie entschuldigt sich", murmelte er perplex, als er endlich bei Seite 3 angekommen war. „Und das ziemlich wortreich. Verflucht, woher hat die nur die ganzen Wörter her?"

Kensis Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie den nächsten Absatz gelesen hatte.

„Wie es aussieht, steht sie auf dich", kommentierte sie spöttisch und deutete auf die Handynummer, die Heather Bailey mit einer ausladenden Wellenlinie unterstrichen hatte. „Willst du sie nicht anrufen? Ich bin mir sicher, ihr unterhaltet euch prächtig."

Deeks stöhnte gequält auf.

„Was, glaubst du nicht, dass ihr zusammenpasst?", fragte Kensi mit einem süffisanten Lächeln, das Deeks sogar spüren konnte, obwohl sie noch immer hinter ihm stand.

„Nein, das ist es nicht …", begann er seine Rechtfertigung, als er plötzlich vom schrillen Klingeln seines Handys unterbrochen wurde.

Langsam zog er es aus der Hosentasche und stöhnte erneut auf.

„Was?", wollte Kensi sofort wissen, doch ihr Partner streckte ihr anstelle einer Antwort nur das leuchtende Display hin, auf dem Heather Baileys Nummer fröhlich vor sich hin blinkte.

„Wie es aussieht, brauche ich sie wohl nicht mehr anzurufen", kommentierte Deeks trocken, ehe er die grüne Taste betätigte und sich das Telefon ans Ohr hielt. „Deeks."

Zu seinem großen Erstaunen war es nicht die helle Stimme von Officer Bailey, die am anderen Ende der Leitung erklang. Es war eine Männerstimme.

„Hier spricht Ian Nicholls. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."


	5. Kapitel 04: Gekidnappt

**Kapitel 04 – Gekidnappt**

„Hier spricht Ian Nicholls. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!"

Das leicht selbstgefällige Grinsen, das Deeks beim Abnehmen unbewusst aufgesetzt hatte, gefror augenblicklich zu Eis. Der Detective richtete sich kerzengerade in seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf und bedeutete Kensi, die ihn schon mit fragenden Blicken durchbohrte, still zu sein.

„Okay, ganz ruhig. Wo sind Sie gerade?", fragte Deeks mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme und kramte mit der freien Hand nach Stift und Papier, während jedes Wort von Petty Officer Nicholls seine innere Unruhe nur noch mehr anzufachen drohte.

„Ja, verstanden."

Der Kugelschreiber, den er in der Eile zu fassen bekommen hatte, flitzte mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Rakete über das Blatt und hinterließ eine kurze Notiz, die Deeks stumm an seine Partnerin weitergab:

‚Es ist Nicholls – hol Sam – Bootshaus – SCHNELL!'

Kensis Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als sie die Zeilen überflog. Ungläubig suchte sie den Blick ihres Partners, um sich eine Bestätigung abzuholen, doch dann verlor sie keine Zeit. Mit raschen Schritten verließ sie das Büro in Richtung Hetty, während sich Deeks' Miene von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr verfinsterte.

„Verdammt, Sie haben was?!", rief er erschrocken ins Telefon und hatte sichtlich Mühe, wieder zu einer normalen Lautstärke zurückzufinden. „Okay, Sie geben mir jetzt sofort Officer Bailey … ja, hier Deeks. Hören Sie zu, Sie fahren jetzt auf der Stelle ins Bootshaus … ja, genau da. Wir sind so schnell es geht bei Ihnen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort des Abschieds drückte Deeks die rote Taste und fuhr sich mit einem recht verzweifelt klingenden Seufzen durch die Haare, als auch schon Kensi mit Sam im Gepäck zurückkehrte.

„Was ist los?", wollte sie wissen, doch Deeks wandte sich sofort an Sam.

„Sam, wir müssen zum Bootshaus. Irgendwer hat gestern Nacht Nancy Nicholls entführt."

Diese Nachricht schlug ein wie eine Bombe.

Mit völlig entgeisterter Miene starrte Kensi ihren Partner an, als könnte sie nicht glauben, was Deeks soeben von sich gegeben hatte, und sogar Sams Pokerface zeigte für einen Augenblick deutliche Risse.

Doch noch ehe die beiden ihre Fassungslosigkeit in Worte fassen konnten, hatte Deeks sich schon Jacke und Handy geschnappt und war bereits auf halbem Weg in Richtung Tiefgarage.

Und er hatte recht. Für eine Schockstarre war jetzt eindeutig der falsche Zeitpunkt.

Mit raschen Schritten eilten die beiden Agents ihrem Kollegen hinterher und erreichten ihn, als er gerade in einen der schwarzen NCIS-Wagen steigen wollte.

„Ich fahre, du redest", befahl Sam im Stakkato-Tonfall, nahm Deeks die Schlüssel aus der Hand und verwies ihn auf die Rückbank, während Kensi sich auf dem Beifahrersitz anschnallte.

Nur einen Moment später war das laute Aufheulen des Dieselmotors zu hören und Sam befand sich mit Vollgas auf dem Weg Richtung Highway.

„Laut Petty Officer Nicholls ist seine Tochter gestern gegen Mitternacht an einer Tankstelle nahe San Diego entführt worden", erklärte Deeks schließlich und brachte seine Kollegen auf den neuesten Stand. „Er wollte gerade den Sprit bezahlen und hat durchs Fenster gesehen, wie mehrere vermummte Gestalten auftauchten, das Mädchen von der Rückbank zerrten und in einem Van in der Dunkelheit verschwanden.

Nachdem er feststellen musste, dass eine Verfolgung aussichtslos war, hat er kehrtgemacht und ist direkt zum nächsten Polizeirevier in Los Angeles durchgefahren."

„Nicht gerade das typische Verhalten für jemanden, der die Ehefrau auf dem Gewissen hat", murmelte Kensi nachdenklich und wandte sich zu ihrem Partner um. „Hat er dazu irgendwas gesagt?"

„Er sagt, er sei unschuldig", antwortete Deeks stirnrunzelnd. „Und er glaubt, dass Nancys Entführer auch seine Frau getötet haben."

„Gut möglich, aber bei der Entfernung zwischen den beiden Tatorten nicht zwangsläufig der Fall", wandte Kensi ein und setzte sich wieder vernünftig hin, denn Sam war mittlerweile vom Highway heruntergefahren und rauschte in einem Affenzahn durch die verwinkelten Straßen von Marina del Rey. „Es sei denn natürlich …"

„… er weiß, aus welchem Grund es jemand auf seine Frau und Tochter abgesehen haben könnte", fing Deeks die Gedanken seiner Partnerin auf. „Nur wer?"

In genau diesem Augenblick rauschte Sam um die letzte Ecke und hielt mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Eingang zum Bootshaus. Bevor er jedoch ausstieg, wandte er sich noch einmal zu seinen beiden Kollegen um.

„Ihr könnt Gift drauf nehmen, dass genau das meine erste Frage sein wird."

Tatsächlich jedoch war dies nicht Sams erste Frage, es war nicht einmal seine zweite.

Denn Petty Officer Nicholls' derzeitigen Zustand als desolat zu bezeichnen, wäre fast noch untertrieben gewesen. Mit den Fotos jedenfalls, die die Agents aus seiner Dienstakte bei der Navy kannten, hatte der Mann, der im Verhörzimmer auf sie wartete, nicht mehr viel gemeinsam.

Nicholls' Augen waren rot geschwollen und von tiefen, dunklen Ringen umkränzt. Der kurze Marinehaarschnitt war wirr und ungewaschen, dunkle Bartstoppeln verbargen die eingefallenen Wangen. Der sonst so stolze, vielleicht sogar ein wenig arrogante Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war einem glasigen Starren gewichen und seine Schultern hingen so schlaff an seinem Körper herab, als hätte jemand ihm ein lähmendes Gift verpasst.

In einem Satz, Petty Officer Ian Nicholls sah fürchterlich aus.

Und noch ehe Sam mit seinem Verhör beginnen konnte, erfuhren die Agents auch, weshalb:

„Es hat eine Kontaktaufnahme gegeben."

Heather Baileys Stimme war schrill und klang, als hätte man ihr Lachgas verabreicht. Nur dass in diesem Moment niemandem zum Lachen zumute war.

„Wann?", wollte Sam von der jungen Polizistin wissen, die vor Schreck über seinen schroffen Tonfall sofort wieder auf den Stuhl plumpste, den sie gerade erst mit einem riesigen Satz verlassen hatte.

„Das war gerade eben … vor zwei, drei Minuten, würde ich sagen", erklärte sie hastig und holte Luft zu einer weiteren Ausführung, doch Sam unterbrach sie sofort.

„Gab es ein Lebenszeichen?"

„Nein, soweit ich weiß, nicht."

„Gab es irgendwelche Forderungen?"

„Ja."

„Und?"

„Das müssen Sie Nicholls fragen."

„Gab es eine Fangschaltung?"

Von diesem offenkundigen Verhör eingeschüchtert sah Officer Bailey betreten zu Boden, bis der wachhabende NCIS-Mitarbeiter, der zuvor stumm in einer Ecke gesessen hatte, Mitleid mit ihr hatte.

„Sam, wir konnten das Handy noch nicht verkabeln, als der Anruf kam. Aber die Täter haben eine SMS mit einem Code geschickt, die wir vielleicht zurückverfolgen könnten", erklärte er und sofort zückten sowohl Kensi als auch Deeks ihre Mobiltelefone. Diesmal war Kensi schneller.

„Hey Eric, Kensi hier. Du musst für uns eine Nachricht zurückverfolgen, die an Petty Officer Nicholls' Mobiltelefon ging", erklärte sie rasch. „Ja, genau. Ruf uns an, wenn ihr was gefunden habt."

Sie legte auf und sah dann Sam mit erwartungsvollem Blick an.

„Okay, ich geh da jetzt rein. Kensi, du überwachst ihn von hier und hältst mich auf dem Laufenden, was die Rückverfolgung angeht. Deeks …", Sam wandte sich zu dem LAPD-Detective und deutete mit einer kurzen Bewegung seiner Augen zu Heather Bailey. „… du machst deine Verbindungssachen. Draußen."

Deeks nickte kaum merklich und begann dann, Officer Bailey mit einem charmanten Lächeln aus dem Bootshaus zu komplimentieren, während Kensi dem NCIS-Mitarbeiter dankte und ihn in den wohlverdienten Feierabend entließ.

Unterdessen hatte Sam die Tür zum Verhörzimmer geöffnet und trat ein.

Petty Officer Nicholls schien Sams Anwesenheit kaum zu registrieren. Teilnahmslos starrte er auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, die Hände hatte er unterhalb des Tisches krampfhaft ineinander verschränkt.

Langsam ging Sam zu seinem Stuhl und rückte ihn so, dass Nicholls ihn entweder direkt ansehen oder aber seinen Kopf von ihm abwenden musste.

Der Petty Officer entschied sich für Letzteres.

Es war zwar kaum mehr als ein leichtes Zucken des Kinns, doch es genügte, um den durchdringenden Blicken des ehemaligen Navy-Seals für einen kurzen Moment zu entkommen.

„Haben Sie … haben Sie meine Tochter gefunden?"

Nicholls' Stimme klang rau und brüchig, als hätte er sich eine ganze Zeit lang die Seele aus dem Leib geschrien. Sam sah ihn mit ernster Miene an und stellte dann eine kleine Wasserflasche auf den Tisch.

„Trinken Sie."

Nicholls ließ seinen Blick erst zu Sam, dann zur Wasserflasche wandern. Seine rechte Hand fuhr langsam zur Flasche, nahm sie kurz auf, nur um sie dann sofort ein Stück weiter weg wieder abzustellen.

„Sie müssen meine Tochter finden", begann der Petty Officer von Neuem, jetzt mit mehr Kraft in der Stimme, die dennoch nur ein kläglicher Hauch seiner selbst war. Nicholls streckte den Rücken durch und sah Sam nun direkt in die Augen.

„Finden Sie meine Nancy."

„Das werden wir, Sir", versprach Sam mit so viel Zuversicht, wie er in diesem Moment aufbringen konnte. Natürlich kannte er die Überlebenschancen von Entführungsopfern, besonders von Kindern. Doch er wusste genauso gut, dass das Überleben des Mädchens direkt mit der Unterstützung des Vaters zusammenhing.

„Aber Sie müssen uns dabei helfen", erklärte Sam schließlich. „Erzählen Sie mir von dem Anruf. Waren das die Entführer?"

Nicholls schluckte mehrmals und ließ seinen Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen. Schließlich nickte er stumm.

„In Ordnung. Was hat der Anrufer zu Ihnen gesagt? Hat er Forderungen gestellt?"

Nicholls schloss die Augen und runzelte die Stirn. Offensichtlich versuchte er, eine verdrängte Erinnerung wieder ins Gedächtnis zu befördern.

„Er sagte, dass er Nancy bei sich hat", erzählte der Petty Officer schließlich langsam. „Ich wollte sie sprechen, ihre Stimme hören, aber er ist nicht darauf eingegangen. Er hat gesagt, dass ich später einen Lebensbeweis geschickt bekomme."

„Die SMS", mutmaßte Sam, als Nicholls eine Pause eingelegt hatte. Der Angesprochene nickte.

„Ein Zahlencode, den ich auf einer Internetseite eingeben soll."

„Okay, um den Code und die Seite kümmern sich unsere Techniker", meinte Sam in dem Wissen, dass draußen vor dem Monitor wieder die Handys gezückt und die Informationen an Eric und Nell weitergegeben wurden. „Viel wichtiger ist, was der Anrufer noch gesagt hat. Hat er irgendwelche Forderungen gestellt?"

Wieder nickte Nicholls, doch diesmal dauerte es eine ganze Weile, ehe er antwortete.

„Sie wollen Informationen über die Navy. Ich soll mich bereithalten, bis der Anrufer mich wieder kontaktiert und mir sagt, was sie brauchen."

Sam überkam langsam aber sicher ein schlechtes Gefühl – ein verdammt schlechtes. Er musste dringend mit den anderen sprechen.

„Ich bin sofort wieder bei Ihnen."

Als Sam aus dem Verhörzimmer kam, war nur noch Kensi im Bootshaus. Die NCIS-Agentin hatte den Blick auf den großen Bildschirm fixiert, der neben den Videoaufnahmen aus dem Verhörraum auch eine Liveschaltung in die NCIS-Kommandozentrale zeigte.

Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck war eine gehörige Anspannung anzusehen.

„Bitte sag mir, dass Eric und Nell irgendwas über diese Internetseite herausbekommen haben", meinte Sam rasch und warf seiner Kollegin einen durchdringenden Blick zu. Im Angesicht der Wut, die sich in Kensis Augen widerspiegelte, machte sein Magen einen unangenehmen Hüpfer.

Schließlich nickte Kensi.

„Haben wir. Aber das wird dir nicht gefallen", erklärte sie und wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu. „Eric, die Seite auf den großen Schirm."

Schon auf den ersten Blick wusste Sam, dass Kensi recht hatte.

Was er sah, war ein Video. Ein Video über Nancy Nicholls.

Die Szenerie war düster und unscharf, sodass man kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Das kleine Mädchen saß auf einem einfachen Holzstuhl, dicke Seile fesselten ihre Beine und den Oberkörper an den Sitz. Die Hände lagen – ebenfalls verknotet – auf ihrem Schoß.

Sam musste schlucken.

Nancys Blick war starr in die Kamera gerichtet. Ihre Augen waren vom Weinen ganz rot und geschwollen, feine Linien aus getrockneten Tränen zogen sich durch ihr staubbedecktes Gesicht. Aber sie lebte.

„Von wann ist das?", fragte Sam schließlich mit belegter Stimme.

„Soweit wir sagen kann, von vor zwei Stunden", ertönte plötzlich Erics Stimme über Lautsprecher – offenbar saß der Technikprofi gerade mit einem Headset bewaffnet in der Kommandozentrale. „Nell versucht gerade, den Upload zurückzuverfolgen, aber da es kein Livestream ist, bestehen nur wenig Chancen."

„Was ist mit der Handyortung?"

„Ein Wegwerftelefon, das mittlerweile abgeschaltet ist", erklärte Eric. „Wir haben den Laden gefunden, in dem es verkauft wurde, aber der Kunde hat bar gezahlt. Keine Überwachungskameras im Laden."

„Haben wir die Überwachungsvideos von der Tankstelle?", wollte Sam nun wissen, sein Ton war kaum merklich schärfer geworden.

„Tut mir leid, Sam", Eric klang mittlerweile ziemlich niedergeschlagen. „Nell hat da angerufen, aber die haben ein Überwachungssystem aus der Steinzeit. Die Aufnahmen sind auf VHS-Kassetten gespeichert – keine Chance für eine digitale Übermittlung."

„Verdammt."

Sam stöhnte und fuhr sich in einer Geste der Verzweiflung über die Stirn.

Nachdenken, er musste einfach nur nachdenken.

Die Überwachungsbänder lagen irgendwo in San Diego. Eine Aufgabe für Kensi und Deeks.

Ian Nicholls saß im Verhörraum. Das konnte er selbst erledigen.

Aber er brauchte dringend noch jemanden, der sein Gespräch von außen beobachtete. Also musste Kensi im Bootshaus bleiben – sie war die eindeutig bessere Beobachterin.

Nur wen sollte er dann mit Deeks mitschicken?

Und weshalb, zum Teufel, musste sich G. einen so verdammt beschissenen Tag zum Verschwinden aussuchen?

Sam seufzte.

„In Ordnung, Eric. Informiert mich, sobald ihr irgendwas Neues habt. Und sagt Hetty, dass ich sie dringend sprechen muss", erklärte er schließlich in einigermaßen ruhigem Tonfall, ehe er sich an seine Kollegin wandte.

„Kensi, holst du Deeks und Officer Bailey wieder rein? Ich muss schnell noch telefonieren."

Natürlich wurde Sams Anordnungen sofort Folge geleistet und so fanden sich schon nach kurzer Zeit Kensi, Deeks und Officer Heather Bailey im Bootshaus ein und sahen den leitenden Ermittler erwartungsvoll an, der gerade in diesem Moment den Anruf bei seiner Vorgesetzten beendet hatte.

„Okay Leute. Es gibt den folgenden Plan", erklärte Sam nun ohne weitere Umschweife. „Officer Bailey, unsere Chefin hat bei Ihrem Vorgesetzten angerufen und ihn dazu bewogen, dass Sie uns in diesem Fall unterstützen."

Auf allen Gesichtern machte sich Erstaunen breit, doch niemand wagte es, Sam ins Wort zu fallen.

„Sie werden zusammen mit Deeks zu der Tankstelle fahren, wo Nancy Nicholls entführt wurde, und die Überwachungsbänder besorgen.

Deeks, du fährst. Im Wagen ist sich ein Rekorder, mit dem ihr die Kassetten digitalisieren und zu Eric in die Zentrale schicken könnt. Danach kommt ihr sofort wieder hierher zurück."

Deeks nickte und wandte sich dann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an die junge Polizistin an seiner Seite: „Dann heißt es wohl, willkommen im Team, Officer Bailey. Kommen Sie, wir wollen doch nicht die ganze Nacht unterwegs sein, oder?"

Heather grinste ihn an, blieb aber ausnahmsweise einmal stumm – ein Fakt, der ihr vielleicht das Leben rettete. Denn während sie zusammen mit Deeks das Bootshaus verließ, wurde sie von hinten mit giftigen Blicken seitens Kensi derart bombardiert, dass man sich gut vorstellen konnte, was bei einem einzigen falschen Wort mit ihr passiert wäre.

Und so dauerte es nach dem Zuknallen der Eingangstür auch nur einen Augenblick, bis sich Kensi doch recht empört an Sam wandte.

„Sag mal, seit wann sind wir denn eine Ausbildungsstätte für unfähige LAPD-Cops?"

„Vermutlich, seitdem sich unser hoch qualifiziertes Personal auf privaten Missionen an unbekannten Orten rumtreibt", gab Sam schlagfertig zurück, ohne sich jedoch seinen tatsächlichen Frust zu sehr anmerken zu lassen.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich sonderlich froh über ihre Mitarbeit bin – ein Cop vom LAPD ist, weiß Gott, mehr als genug. Und Deeks hat zumindest seine Qualitäten, was man von dieser Heather nicht gerade sagen kann. Aber wir sind völlig unterbesetzt. Und ich brauche dich hier dringender, um Nicholls zu beobachten.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass er mehr weiß, als er bisher gesagt hat."

Kensi seufzte und nickte schließlich.

„Du hast recht. Irgendwas an seiner Art ist seltsam. Er versucht die ganze Zeit, deinem Blick aus dem Weg zu gehen, und sagt nur das Nötigste."

„Genau das meine ich", bekräftigte Sam sie. „Irgendetwas kann oder will er nicht erzählen. Und ich werde herausfinden, was das ist."

„Und wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Kensi skeptisch, woraufhin Sam sich im Bootshaus umsah und dann einen kleinen Laptop von einem Wandschrank nahm.

„Mal sehen, wie viel er erzählt, wenn er Nancy zu Gesicht bekommt."

Mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf den Weg in den Verhörraum, während sich erneut Wut in seinem Bauch breit machte – kalte Wut auf diejenigen, die einem unschuldigen kleinen Mädchen so etwas antaten. Doch zugleich flammte auch Entschlossenheit in ihm auf.

Er würde Nancy finden, er würde sie retten.

Koste es, was es wolle.


	6. Kapitel 05: Wieder vereint

**Kapitel 05 – Wieder vereint**

Von Zeit zu Zeit erinnert ein Verhör an eine Mischung aus einem Pokerspiel und Schach.

Jeder Spieler besitzt eine Hand voller Informationen und Geheimnisse, die er mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln zu verteidigen versucht, während sein Gegenüber genau dies verhindern will.

Aber während die Grundinteressen eines Ermittlers für gewöhnlich darin bestehen, mit den erhaltenen Informationen Verbrechen aufzuklären, zu stören oder – im Idealfall – sogar zu verhindern, gibt es auf der Seite der Verhörten die verschiedensten Beweggründe; und es ist nicht immer klar zu erkennen, welche davon zum Tragen kommen.

Denn oftmals dient Schweigen nicht allein der Verschleierung einer Tat, sondern beruht auf völlig anderen Motiven, hervorgerufen durch Angst, Verzweiflung oder einfach nur dem Gefühl der Richtigkeit seines Handelns.

Und wenn die Grenzen zwischen diesen Absichten verschwimmen oder gar völlig im Dunkeln liegen, wird das gesamte Verhör zu einem ungesicherten Drahtseilakt, bei dem selbst die talentiertesten und erfahrensten Ermittler zum Scheitern verurteilt sind.

Genau so erging es auch Sam und Kensi an diesem Tag.

Stundenlang hatten sie all ihr Können, ihre Überredungskünste und Strategien angewendet, hatten sich bei der Befragung abgewechselt und ihre Trickkiste bis auf den Bodensatz geleert, doch die Informationen, die sie von Petty Officer Nicholls erhielten, blieben mehr als dürftig.

Wer waren die Kidnapper? – Er wusste es nicht.

Wie hatten sie ausgesehen? – Er hatte es in der Dunkelheit kaum erkennen können.

Wie viele waren es? – Zwei, drei, vielleicht sogar noch mehr.

Effektiv hatten sie gar nichts. Nichts, verpackt in einem Päckchen mit Glitzerband und Schleife.

Und doch hatten beide Agents dieses unbestimmte, dringende Gefühl, dass es da doch etwas gab, was Petty Officer Nicholls ihnen noch sagen konnte. Eine Kleinigkeit vielleicht, ja, aber vielleicht war es genau der Strohhalm, an den die kleine Nancy sich klammern konnte, bis sie sie fanden.

Worauf waren die Kidnapper aus? – Informationen.

Was sollten das für Informationen sein? – Sie hatten sich nicht klar ausgedrückt.

Hatten sie womöglich mit seiner Arbeit zu tun? – Er vermutete es.

So gingen die Stunden ins Land und es war bereits dunkel draußen, als Sam schließlich ein Einsehen hatte und die Befragungen für beendet erklärte. Denn auch wenn ihn das Gefühl nicht losließ, dass Petty Officer Nicholls ihnen etwas verheimlichte, war ihm doch nicht entgangen, wie mitgenommen der Marine war.

Und Sam wusste genau, wie Nicholls sich fühlen musste – er wusste, wie ER sich fühlen würde, wenn seine Tochter entführt worden wäre. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres als die Angst, sein Kind zu verlieren.

Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn mehr, den leidenden Vater noch mehr zu traktieren. Nancy würden sie auf diesem Wege wohl kaum noch finden und sollte Nicholls das Vertrauen in den NCIS, in Sam verlieren, würden die Überlebenschancen des Mädchens unweigerlich gen Erdboden sinken.

„Kensi, du fährst mit dem Petty Officer in ein Hotel in der Nähe", erklärte Sam sichtlich mitgenommen seiner zeitweiligen Partnerin den Plan. „Bleib bei ihm, falls sich die Entführer noch einmal melden. Ich fahre unterdessen ins Hauptquartier und versuche, irgendjemanden für deine Ablösung zu rekrutieren."

Ein Blick von Kensi genügte, um Sam ihre Zustimmung zu signalisieren. Die NCIS-Agentin wandte sich um und zog einen Autoschlüssel aus einer kleinen Kommode seitlich des Fernsehers. Sie gehörten zu einem Ersatzwagen, der für Notfälle dauerhaft in der Nähe des Bootshauses geparkt war.

Eines musste man dem NCIS lassen: sie hatten zwar zurzeit einen signifikanten Personalmangel, aber in Sachen Mobilität war die Behörde unschlagbar.

„Ich melde mich bei Eric, sobald wir dort sind", meinte Kensi nun, während sie ihre Jacke anzog. „Dann kann er sich um das Sicherheitssystem kümmern. Und sag meiner Ablösung, dass sie sich mir ohne einen starken Kaffee nicht auf weniger als zehn Meter nähern darf."

Sie lächelte matt über diesen – zugegeben etwas plumpen – Versuch, Sams Laune zumindest wieder auf Grundwasserniveau zu heben, doch die Miene des ehemaligen Seals zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Schließlich gab Kensi es auf und bedeutete Petty Officer Nicholls, der zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl hockte, ihr zu folgen.

Sam machte sich unterdessen daran, seine Sachen zusammenzupacken und die Lichter zu löschen. Denn obgleich seine innere Unruhe ihn zur Eile antrieb, wusste er doch genau, was für einen Terz Hetty machen würde, wenn sie aus der Stromrechnung herauslas, dass die Lampen hier die ganze Nacht gebrannt hatten.

So dauerte es dann doch ein paar Minuten, ehe Sam seiner Kollegin auf die Straße folgte, die allerdings schon nirgendwo mehr zu sehen war. Mit raschen Schritten eilte er zu seinem Wagen und stieg ein, aber noch ehe er den Zündschlüssel ganz im Schloss herumdrehen konnte, wurde er von einem lauten Klingeln unterbrochen, das von seinem Handy kam.

Hastig kramte er in seiner Jackentasche und sah auf das Display.

Es war eine SMS.

Und sie war von Hetty.

„Fahren Sie zur Edwards Air Force Base – Mr. Callens Flug kommt um 23:00 an – H. Lange."

Es war die erste gute Nachricht des Tages.

Auch auf den vereinsamten Landstraßen vor San Diego herrschte bereits tiefste Dunkelheit.

Dank eines ziemlich unschönen Unfalls direkt am Autobahnkreuz Santa Ana Freeway / San Diego Freeway hatte sich auch wegen des Großaufgebots von Feuerwehr, Polizei und Rettungsdiensten ein derart langer Stau gebildet, dass Deeks und seine Begleiterin einen Großteil ihrer Fahrt im Schritttempo hatten verbringen müssen.

So wurden aus zwei Stunden fünf; und selbst Deeks' sonst so unerschütterliche Nerven hatten sich kurz hinter Camp Pendleton endgültig von ihm verabschiedet. Heather Bailey's Stimme hingegen klang noch immer frisch wie der Morgentau und ließ die Vermutung zu, dass sie für einen Sprechmarathon trainierte.

Einzig die Müdigkeit, die sich irgendwann durch ein verhaltenes Gähnen ankündigte, sorgte für etwas Ruhe für Deeks' geschundene Ohren und erlaubte es ihm, die letzten Kilometer bis zum Tatort ohne weitere Störungen durchzufahren.

Die Tankstelle, zu der das Navigationsgerät das ungleiche Team schließlich lenkte, verdiente kaum einmal diesen Namen. Im Endeffekt war es nicht viel mehr als ein zweistöckiges Holzhaus, dessen Erdgeschoss zu einem kleinen Laden ausgebaut war. Davor ragte, einzeln und schon recht verrostet, eine Zapfsäule gen Himmel, die nur mit einer Wellblechkonstruktion, Marke Eigenbau, vor der Witterung geschützt war.

Mit einem Mal wunderte es Deeks überhaupt nicht mehr, dass die Überwachungstechnik dieses Schuppens aus der Steinzeit stammte. Die bloße Existenz eines Sicherheitssystems war an sich schon Überraschung genug.

Der LAPD-Detective fuhr den Wagen auf das Gelände und stellte ihn in der Nähe des doch eher provisorisch wirkenden Maschendrahtzauns ab, ehe er Officer Bailey mit einem nicht ganz so sanften Stupsen aus ihren Träumen holte.

Säße Kensi neben ihm, so hätte er sich wohl spätestens jetzt einen kräftigen Boxhieb und einen blauen Fleck am Oberarm eingefangen, doch Heather brummte nur irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und schob sich dann träge aus dem Auto.

„Okay, das sind die Spielregeln", erklärte Deeks mit ernster und fast schon belehrender Stimme.

„Wir werden jetzt dort reingehen und uns die Überwachungsbänder holen.

Ich rede, Sie beobachten. Wenn noch jemand im Laden ist, passen sie auf, ob er oder sie uns beobachtet. Wenn nicht, sehen sie sich unauffällig nach den Überwachungskameras um. Wir müssen nachher sicher sein, dass der Besitzer uns alle Bänder ausgehändigt hat.

Haben Sie das soweit verstanden?"

Heather Bailey nickte matt, doch Deeks konnte aus ihrem müden Blick lesen, dass sie von seiner kleinen Rede höchstens die Hälfte überhaupt mitbekommen hatte.

Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf.

Natürlich wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung, dass die erste Zeit beim LAPD nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken war, aber dieses Wissen half ihm in diesem Augenblick herzlich wenig weiter.

Denn auch wenn dies hier eher ein Routinejob denn eine wirkliche Herausforderung war, so hätte er sich doch weitaus wohler in dem Wissen gefühlt, eine kompetente Partnerin an seiner Seite zu haben.

Eine Partnerin wie Kensi.

Aber gut, man konnte ja schließlich nicht alles haben. Und diese neue Allianz mit dem Neuling vom LAPD war ja schließlich auch alles andere als von Dauer.

Also Augen zu und durch, Detective. So viel kann doch gar nicht schief gehen.

Ein Glöckchen klingelte, als Deeks die Tür zum Laden der Tankstelle aufdrückte und, dicht gefolgt von Heather Bailey, eintrat.

Der Raum war recht klein und vertiefte den schäbigen Eindruck, den das Haus schon von außen gemacht hatte. Einfache Holzregale standen dicht an dicht an den Wänden, gefüllt mit der üblichen Mischung aus alten Zeitschriften, Junkfood und Cola-Dosen. Hinter der Kasse, die in eine Ecke des Zimmers gequetscht worden war, saß ein Mann jenseits der Sechzig.

Er hatte grau durchsträhntes, dunkles Haar und einen ungewaschenen Dreitagebart, sah aber sonst recht gewöhnlich aus. Zu Deeks' (und eindeutig auch zu Heathers) Erleichterung waren sie ansonsten allein.

„Guten Abend, Sir", grüßte Deeks den Mann höflich, der seine beiden Gäste misstrauisch beäugte, aber keinerlei Anstalten machte, von seinem Stuhl aufzustehen.

„Wir kommen vom NCIS, um die Aufnahmen Ihrer Überwachungskameras abzuholen."

„Hm…" Der Mann ließ ein seltsames Grunzen hören und sah zwischen Deeks und Officer Bailey, die zugegeben SEHR offensichtlich nach Überwachungskameras Ausschau hielt, hin und her.

„Da müssen Se mir erstmal die Marken zeigen…"

Deeks nickte, noch immer um eine freundliche Miene bemüht, und zeigte ihm die Ausweise, die ihn sowohl mit dem LAPD als auch mit dem NCIS in Verbindung brachten.

„So, Deeks heißen Se… LAPD-Detective…", las der Mann mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ab. „Aber schicken tut sie der NCIS?"

Deeks nickte erneut, beobachtete aber nun aus den Augenwinkeln seine Partnerin und versuchte sie mit einer unauffälligen Geste zu sich zu locken. Doch Heather war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, noch weitere Kameras als die zwei offensichtlichen zu suchen.

„Ne Menge Buchstaben für nen Cop…", begann nun der Mann von Neuem und lenkte Deeks' Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Person. In der Stimme klang Misstrauen mit.

„Der NCIS ist der Naval Criminal Investigate Service", erklärte Deeks rasch, „und das LAPD…"

„Ich weiß, was das verdammte LAPD ist, junger Mann. Ich bin vielleicht alt, aber doch nicht völlig bescheuert", fuhr ihn der Mann plötzlich zornig an und erhob sich. „Und ich kenne auch all eure Tricks. Jetzt verrat' mir doch mal, was deine Kleine da sucht. Waffen? Drogen? Werden Se bei mir nicht finden… Ich hab nen seriösen Laden."

„Das ist uns bewusst, Sir", versuchte Deeks rasch die Wogen zu glätten und ließ seine Zeichen an Heather nun deutlicher werden. „Wir wollen auch wirklich nur Ihre Überwachungsbänder einsehen."

Der Mann starrte Deeks weiterhin finster an.

„Ich will die Marke von der Kleinen haben", befahl er dann ruppig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Auch vom NCIS?"

Endlich hatte Heather mitbekommen, dass über sie gesprochen wurde, denn sie kam mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, das ihre Müdigkeit Lügen strafte, zu den beiden Männern herüber und verkündete mit fröhlicher Stimme:

„Ich bin Officer Heather Bailey, Los Angeles Police Department."

Deeks verkniff sich gerade noch ein Augenrollen, während Heathers Marke von einer Hand in die andere wanderte und misstrauisch begutachtet wurde.

„Kein NCIS?", brummte der Mann übellaunig, wartete aber gar nicht erst ab, bis irgendjemand ihm antwortete. „Also entweder ist der NCIS ne ganz miese Behörde, wenn er schon Leute vom LAPD rekrutieren muss… oder er ist so bedeutend, dass ihr Handlanger spielen dürft."

Erneut musste Deeks sich am Riemen reißen, um keine bissige Bemerkung fallen zu lassen, und er war froh, dass auch Heather in diesem Augenblick nicht sonderlich redselig war.

„Dürften wir nun Ihre Überwachungsvideos haben?", fragte der Detective schließlich, nachdem der Mann seiner Kollegin die Marke zurückgegeben hatte.

„Einen Moment… Ja, hier hab ich Se. Sind alle Aufnahmen der letzten drei Tage drauf… Aber Se müssen erst noch zurückspulen, die Dinger sind noch nicht so wie die modernen Platten, die man einfach einlegen muss", erklärte der Mann, nachdem er unter seiner Ladentheke nach mehreren alten VHS-Kassetten gesucht hatte, auf denen in recht krakeliger Handschrift das jeweilige Datum stand.

„Vielen Dank, Sir", verabschiedete sich Deeks höflich und wandte sich zum Gehen, als Heather Bailey noch einmal das Wort ergriff.

„Ja, danke sehr. Sagen Sie, haben Sie zufällig auch Kaffee in Ihrem Angebot?"

Deeks wartete nicht mehr ab, bis Officer Bailey eine Antwort auf ihre Frage erhielt. Stattdessen machte er sich, mit den Überwachungsbändern in der Hand und einem regungslosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, auf den Weg zurück zum Wagen.

Für Kaffee hatte er später auch noch Zeit.

Rasch öffnete Deeks den Kofferraum, legte die Kassetten hin und wählte dann auf seinem Handy die Nummer der Operationszentrale.

Es klingelte nur zweimal, dann stand die Verbindung.

„Hey Eric, Deeks hier. Wir haben die Bänder."

„Alles klar, dann können wir ja loslegen", meldete sich Eric am anderen Ende der Leitung. „In deinem Wagen müsste sich ein Laptop und ein altes VHS-Gerät befinden. Kannst du da draußen eine Verbindung zum Internet herstellen?"

Deeks versuchte, sich im Halbdunkel der Kofferraumlampe eine Übersicht über die elektronischen Geräte zu verschaffen, die quasi als Standardausrüstung dort herumlagen.

„Wir sind zwar so ziemlich am Arsch der Welt, aber für eine Verbindung müsste es reichen", antwortete er schließlich, als er zumindest den Laptop ausgemacht und zu sich gezogen hatte. „So, die Leitung steht. Hast du Zugriff?"

„Warte einen Moment… Ja, ich hab dich", bestätigte Eric kurz darauf. Das lautstarke Klicken seiner Tastatur war selbst über Telefon noch zu hören.

„Okay, jetzt verkabel den VHS-Player mit dem Computer und leg die Kassetten nacheinander ein."

Deeks tat, wie ihm geheißen, und schon konnte er an seinem Bildschirm erkennen, wie Eric Zugriff auf das System nahm und die Überwachungsbänder digitalisierte.

„Das wird jetzt ein paar Minuten dauern", erklärte der Techniker schließlich. „Habt ihr noch irgendwas herausgefunden?"

Der Detective seufzte theatralisch auf.

„Nichts Relevantes, mal abgesehen von einem vollständigen Bericht über Heather Baileys Seelenleben", murmelte er als Erklärung und sah sich zur Sicherheit noch einmal kurz um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die junge Polizistin ihn auch ja nicht hören konnte.

Doch Officer Bailey war offensichtlich noch immer mit ihrem Kaffee beschäftigt.

„So schlimm?"

„Stell dir eine Rede über die Vorteile vegetarischer Ernährung in Dauerschleife vor", erzählte Deeks missmutig. „Über einen Zeitraum von fünf Stunden."

„Hast du ein Glück, dass Nell dich gerade nicht hören kann. Die rupft dich bei lebendigem Leib", kommentierte Eric amüsiert. „Hast du es schon mit Ohropax versucht?"

„Kommt nicht so gut beim Autofahren", wandte Deeks ein. „Wo ist Nell eigentlich gerade?"

„Weiß ich nicht so genau", antwortete Eric. „Entweder schmollt sie, weil sie wegen des Falls ihre Verabredung sausen lassen musste, oder sie ist Hettys Befehl gefolgt und hat sich für ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr gelegt."

„Eine Verabredung? Mit wem?", hakte Deeks nun interessiert nach. Es gab schließlich kaum etwas Besseres als Büroklatsch, um sich die Langeweile zu vertreiben.

„Ein Kerl namens Pete, soweit ich weiß", erklärte Eric mit einem deutlich niedergeschlagenen Tonfall. „Sie hat nicht viel erzählt, aber ich glaube, er ist auch der Grund, warum sie heute früh zu spät gekommen ist."

Deeks wollte seinen Kollegen gerade mit noch mehr Fragen bombardieren, als ein leises „Pling" auf beiden Seiten der Telefonleitung verkündete, dass der Datentransfer abgeschlossen war. Eric entschuldigte sich mit den Worten, dass er noch haufenweise Kram zu erledigen hätte, ehe Nell zurückkam, und so legte Deeks auf und machte sich daran, die Sachen wieder stoßfest zu verstauen.

Gerade in dem Moment, als er wieder in den Wagen steigen wollte, kehrte auch Heather Bailey zurück. In der einen Hand hatte sie zwei dampfende Kaffeebecher, in der anderen trug sie eine kleine Tüte, die ganz offensichtlich mit irgendwelchem Knabberkram von der Tankstelle gefüllt war.

„Hier, für Sie! Ich dachte, Sie könnten auch einen vertragen", erklärte sie großherzig und reichte Deeks einen der Becher. Deeks musste unwillkürlich ein wenig lächeln, als er den Kaffee in Empfang nahm.

Natürlich war Koffein genau das, was er zurzeit dringend brauchte, auch wenn er es vorgezogen hätte, ihn NICHT am Tatort zu kaufen.

Das war einfach aus Prinzip so. Wenn man eine Leiche an einer Imbissbude fand, holte man sich schließlich auch nicht nach der Beweisaufnahme eine Portion Pommes.

„Ich weiß ja, dass ich Ihnen im Prinzip die ganze Zeit nur auf die Nerven gegangen bin", erklärte Heather unbekümmert, „also sehen Sie es einfach als eine Art der Wiedergutmachung an, ja?"

Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an. Und bei dem anziehenden Duft des frisch aufgebrühten Kaffees konnte Deeks gar nicht anders, als ihr – zumindest für den Moment – zu verzeihen.

„Sie gehen mir gar nicht die ganze Zeit auf die Nerven", versuchte er ihr also zu widersprechen, woraufhin sie ihn aber nur noch mehr angrinste.

„Aber die meiste Zeit schon, nicht wahr?"

Auf diese entwaffnende Ehrlichkeit war Deeks nicht vorbereitet und noch ehe er die richtigen Worte als Erwiderung gefunden hatte, sprach Heather Bailey auch schon weiter.

„Ich weiß ja selbst, dass ich ziemlich anstrengend sein kann", erklärte sie mit einem ungewohnten Anflug von Ernst in der Stimme. „Es ist nur so, wenn ich nervös bin, dann… ich weiß auch nicht, dann fange ich einfach an zu reden und schon geht es mir besser. Ich will einfach nicht zu diesen Polizistinnen gehören, denen von Anfang an keine Chance gegeben wird."

Deeks nickte verstehend, während er den Zündschlüssel im Schloss umdrehte und den Wagen langsam wieder zurück auf die Straße rollen ließ.

Natürlich wusste er, wie schwer es viele weibliche Officers beim LAPD hatten. Die Unterwelt von Los Angeles beherbergte so viele Gangs, Drogenkartelle und Schmugglerringe, dass die meisten Anfängerinnen ausstiegen, noch ehe sie das Ausmaß der Gewalt richtig erfasst hatten.

Aber er konnte Officer Bailey ja schlecht sagen, dass er sie als Cop für eine Fehlbesetzung hielt.

„L.A. ist nicht das einfachste Pflaster für Cops", meinte er schließlich nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens. „Da draußen gibt's ne Menge böser Jungs, die einem ohne zu zögern die Birne wegpusten würden. Und wenn Ihre Kollegen sich nicht sicher sind, dass Sie Ihren Job ernst genug nehmen, dann werden sie Sie niemals respektieren – egal wie gut Sie sind."

Heather hörte ihm mit großen Augen zu… und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag schienen ihr tatsächlich die Worte zu fehlen.

Und da Deeks keine große Lust verspürte, diese Art von Unterhaltung fortzuführen, konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den – im Prinzip nicht vorhandenen – Verkehr und überließ es Heather, das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

Das laute Dröhnen der Flugzeugtriebwerke hallte durch den Nachthimmel, als die CASA C-212 zur Landung ansetzte. Die Edwards Air Force Base, erst noch ein kleiner Lichtpunkt in weiter Entfernung, wurde größer und größer, je näher die Maschine dem Erdboden kam.

Aus der Dunkelheit tauchte der Tower auf und mehrere beleuchtete Hangars, aus dem Cockpit waren nun schon deutlich die blinkenden Lichter des Rollfeldes zu erkennen.

G. Callen jedoch saß nicht im Cockpit. Und es gab auch kein Fenster in seiner Nähe, durch das er hätte hindurchsehen können.

Einzig das immer deutlicher werdende Ruckeln, das ihn tief in seine Sicherheitsgurte drückte, verrieten dem Agent, das sein nächtlicher Flug sich dem Ende neigte.

Endlich.

Für gewöhnlich hatte Callen nichts gegen das Fliegen, im Gegenteil. In seiner Zeit beim Militär hatte er weiß Gott oft genug in einer solchen Maschine gesessen, war stundenlang zwischen der Fracht eingepfercht gewesen und hatte häufig ohne Sicherheitsgurt und Kopfhörer auskommen müssen.

Aber die drei Stunden, die der Flug von Washington aus nach Los Angeles gedauert hatte, waren eine einzige Qual gewesen.

Der ganze Tag schon hatte Callens Kräfte mehr als genug beansprucht, und die tiefe Erschöpfung, die er in seinem gesamten Körper verspürte, war mit Sicherheit nicht nur darauf zurückzuführen, dass er nun schon seit gut zwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen war.

Die Beerdigung von Mike Franks und die zahllosen Unterredungen mit Leuten wie Gibbs oder Director Vance hatten ihn ausgelaugt, und was er nun spürte, waren die körperlichen Folgen der geistigen Anspannung, die sein ständiger Begleiter gewesen war.

Doch egal, wie stark der Drang nach einem weichen Bett auch sein mochte – eines wusste Callen ganz genau: Er wurde hier gebraucht.

Und so streckte er sich noch einmal, ehe er behände durch die kleine Seitentür des Flugzeugs stieg und mit seinem Gepäck über der Schulter auf den schwarzen Wagen zuging, in dem sein Partner bereits mit ernster Miene auf ihn wartete.


	7. Kapitel 06: Videos und Telefongespräche

**Kapitel 06 – Videos und Telefongespräche**

„Ich hoffe doch stark, dass du Kaffee dabei hast, Kumpel", begrüßte Callen seinen Partner durch das geöffnete Fenster des schwarzen Challengers, ehe er die Tür öffnete und sich erschöpft in den Beifahrersitz fallen ließ.

„Ansonsten werden das nämlich verdammt ungemütliche zwei Stunden."

Sam, der eben noch die wenigen Momente der Ruhe genossen hatte, öffnete unwillig die Augen und sah seinen besten Freund mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und nur mäßig verschleiertem Ärger an.

„Kaffee?", fragte er in herausforderndem Tonfall. „Sehe ich etwa aus wie deine persönliche Starbucks-Bedienung?"

Auf Callens Gesicht breitete sich ein gemeines Grinsen aus, während er Sam von Kopf bis Fuß musterte und schließlich zu einer Antwort ansetzte:

„Nein, dazu fehlt dir ehrlich gesagt das passende Dekolleté. Außerdem würdest du von dem ganzen Lächeln mit Sicherheit Krämpfe bekommen."

Sam rollte genervt mit den Augen und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz darauf, den Challenger über das dunkle Rollfeld des Airports zurück in Richtung Freeway zu steuern.

Callen jedoch ließ sich so schnell nicht abwimmeln.

„Aber weißt du, an wen du mich gerade viel eher erinnerst?", stichelte er weiter, ohne auch nur einen Moment lang Notiz von der Laune seines Partners zu nehmen, der weiterhin stur auf die Fahrbahn blickte.

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten, DIE Antwort zu hören …", kommentierte Sam trocken und so leise, dass man es selbst vom Beifahrersitz kaum verstehen konnte.

„Du siehst aus wie einer dieser griesgrämigen Taxifahrer, die immer zweimal um den Block fahren, um noch mehr Kohle aus ihren Fahrgästen herauszupressen", erklärte Callen schließlich großspurig, woraufhin selbst Sams sorgfältig aufgebaute ernste Fassade erste Risse bekam.

„Taxifahrer, ja?", fragte er also in herausforderndem Tonfall und wandte sich seinem Partner direkt zu. „Dann zähl mal besser deine Scheine, Kumpel. In dem Schlitten hier wird dich eine Fahrt nach L.A. ne schöne Stange Geld kosten."

Zur Antwort gähnte Callen herzhaft und streckte seine durch den Flug verspannten Gliedmaßen aus.

„Kein Problem", verkündete er dann. „Mein Flug in der ‚Businessclass' ging auch schon auf Hettys Konto. Und ich freue mich schon darauf, dir zuzusehen, wie du deine Gebühren bei ihr als Spesen abzurechnen versuchst."

Daraufhin wusste selbst der sonst so schlagfertige Sam nichts zu erwidern.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte der ehemalige Navy-Seal sich wieder dem Verkehr zu.

„Da wir gerade beim Thema Hetty sind …", begann Callen nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens, in der die beiden Agenten stumm der Radio-Musik gelauscht hatten. „Was ist das eigentlich für ein Fall, wegen dem ich von ihr per Militärmaschine aus D. C. zurückbeordert werde?"

Sam seufzte.

„Kurzfassung oder Vollversion?"

„Ich habe Zeit …"

Und so begann Sam zu erzählen…

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit schon hockte Kensi auf dem einzigen Stuhl, den das spartanisch eingerichtete Hotelzimmer zu bieten hatte, und versuchte, die aufkommende Müdigkeit mit Kaffee und einer Ausgabe der „Los Angeles Times" niederzukämpfen.

Allerdings war der sogenannte Kaffee nicht viel mehr als eine Tasse lauwarmen Wassers mit einer Prise Instant-Pulver, und die Zeitung, die sie auf die Schnelle in der Hotellobby besorgt hatte, war wohl genauso weit von ‚aktuell' entfernt, wie Kensi davon, Kindergärtnerin zu werden.

Nichtsdestotrotz waren diese beiden Dinge – einmal abgesehen von der beharrlich tickenden Wanduhr, die Kensi langsam auch den letzten Nerv rauben wollte – ihre einzigen ‚Gesprächspartner'.

Ian Nicholls hatte sich bereits gegen zweiundzwanzig Uhr dreißig unter dem Vorwand, sich schlafen legen zu wollen, ins Nebenzimmer verzogen, nachdem er zuvor die ganze Zeit wie ein Löwe im Käfig auf und ab gelaufen war.

Kensi bezweifelte stark, dass er in dieser Nacht auch nur ein Auge zutun würde, allerdings respektierte sie seinen Wunsch, allein zu sein, und beschränkte sich nun darauf, zwei Tage alte Wetterberichte zu lesen und nachzudenken.

Seit dem Verschwinden der kleinen Nancy waren nun schon fast vierundzwanzig Stunden vergangen, und mittlerweile machte sich Kensi ernsthafte Sorgen um das Überleben des Mädchens. Natürlich verlief jede Entführung anders und man konnte niemals wirklich vorhersagen, was der nächste Schritt des Täters sein könnte, aber die absolute Funkstille, die seit dem Anruf vom Morgen herrschte, war mehr als nur bedenklich.

Hatten die Täter Panik bekommen und das Kind getötet, um alle Zeugen ihres Verbrechens aus dem Weg zu räumen? Oder hatten sie erfahren, dass Petty Officer Nicholls zum NCIS gegangen war, und warteten jetzt darauf, bis die Ermittlungen sich festfuhren?

War es vielleicht sogar ein kluger Schachzug der Entführer, um Nicholls unter Druck zu setzen?

Mit einem leisen Seufzen auf den Lippen faltete Kensi die Zeitung zusammen und ließ ihre Blicke durch den Raum wandern, ohne jedoch wirklich hinzusehen. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge spielten sich noch einmal die letzten Szenen des Gesprächs ab, das Petty Officer Nicholls mit ihr geführt hatte, ehe er sich ins Nebenzimmer zurückgezogen hatte.

_"Haben Sie Kinder, Agent Blye?", hatte er tonlos gefragt und ihr dabei zum ersten Mal überhaupt direkt ins Gesicht gesehen, sodass sie seinen tiefen Schmerz fast schon körperlich hatte spüren können._

_"Nein", hatte sie ihm schließlich nach kurzem Zögern geantwortet, und hatte dabei so niedergeschlagen geklungen, dass wohl jeder halbwegs begabte, aber unbeteiligte Psychologe einige ernsthafte Überlegungen über ihre verborgenen Träume und Wünsche angestellt hätte._

_Ian Nicholls jedoch war kein Psychologe … und er hatte ganz offensichtlich keinerlei Bedürfnis nach freundlichen Worten._

_"Dann hören Sie gefälligst auf, mir vorzugaukeln, dass Sie mich verstehen ...", hatte er schroff erwidert; rasiermesserscharfe Worte, aus denen nur zu deutlich seine Verzweiflung sprach._

_Direkt danach war die Tür zum Schlafzimmer hinter ihm mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss gefallen und hatte Kensi mit ihren Gedanken allein gelassen._

Natürlich hatte Kensi vollstes Verständnis für die Situation und den derzeitigen Gemütszustand des Petty Officers, doch in einem Punkt hatte er unrecht.

Sie wusste genau, was er gerade fühlte. Sie hatte es selbst erlebt.

Und auch wenn Ihre Erinnerungen schon seit über zehn Jahren im hintersten Winkel ihrer Seele versteckt waren, so hatte sich doch an der Intensität der Gefühle nie etwas geändert.

Als wäre es gestern gewesen, konnte Kensi noch immer die lähmende Angst in sich spüren, die ihr damals gleich einem tonnenschweren Gewicht auf der Brust das Atmen erschwert hatte, bis aus der Furcht schließlich bittere Gewissheit geworden war.

Ihr Vater war nicht zurückgekehrt – und Kensi Herz war an diesem Tag in tausend Splitter zerbrochen.

Doch für Nancy Nicholls gab es noch Hoffnung. Und Kensi würde alles daran setzen, dass diese Hoffnung sich erfüllte.

Seufzend wollte sich die NCIS-Agentin gerade wieder ihrer Zeitung zuwenden, als plötzlich ein Geräusch ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Es war kaum mehr als ein leises Flüstern, doch in der absoluten Stille des Zimmers war es deutlich genug, um nicht als alberner Streich ihrer übermüdeten Sinne durchzugehen.

Aufmerksam sah sich Kensi im Raum um und erhob sich dann so leise wie möglich von ihrem Stuhl, um dem Urheber des Geräusches auf die Spur zu kommen. Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte sie der nächtlichen Stille, doch bis auf das stetige Tick-Tack der Uhr an der Wand war eine ganze Weile lang nichts zu hören.

Doch gerade, als sie sich wieder hinsetzen wollte, hörte sie es erneut – und es schien aus dem Zimmer des Petty Officers zu kommen.

Angespannt und so lautlos wie möglich schlich Kensi durchs Zimmer und zur geschlossenen Verbindungstür. Das Geräusch war jetzt ein wenig lauter und deutlicher, aber durch das massive Holz konnte Kensi keine Einzelheiten verstehen.

Vorsichtig ließ sie sich an der Tür hinabgleiten, bis ihr Ohr sich etwa auf Höhe des Schlüssellochs befand.

"… Einen Dreck auf deine Pläne, Nolo …"

Die Stimme war schwach und undeutlich, aber Kensi konnte sie eindeutig als die von Ian Nicholls identifizieren.

Doch wer war die Person, mit der er sprach?

"… Ich hab's gesehen, sie haben es mir gezeigt …"

Ein Besucher konnte es wohl kaum sein, denn den hätte Kensi selbst dann bemerkt, wenn er durchs offene Fenster eingestiegen wäre – immerhin lag das Hotelzimmer im fünften Stockwerk.

Doch auch ein Anruf gestaltete sich schwierig, immerhin hatte Nicholls ihr sein Mobiltelefon vor einer knappen Stunde zur Aufbewahrung übergeben, damit sie einen möglichen Anruf der Entführer zurückverfolgen konnte. Und auch das schnurlose Haustelefon steckte noch immer in seiner Ladestation auf der Kommode.

Besaß Nicholls noch ein zweites Handy, von dem er ihr nichts erzählt hatte?

Leise erhob sich Kensi wieder und griff vorsichtig nach der Türklinke, um den Petty Officer und seinen ominösen Telefonpartner im nächsten Augenblick zu überraschen, als plötzlich ein lautstarkes Klopfen an der Eingangstür sie heftig zusammenschrecken ließ.

"Verdammter Mist", entfuhr es ihr unwillkürlich, als sie gleich darauf laute Geräusche aus dem Zimmer des Petty Officers vernahm. In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch, ihre missglückte Überraschungsaktion zu retten, drückte sie die Klinke herunter und stürmte ins Nebenzimmer.

Ian Nicholls stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr am geöffneten Fenster, den Oberkörper tief gebeugt und die Unterarme aufs Fensterbrett gestützt. Er regte sich nicht, sondern starrte stur in den finsteren Nachthimmel hinaus.

Mit einem raschen Blick sah sich Kensi im Zimmer um, doch es gab nichts, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erweckte. Von dem ominösen zweiten Handy fehlte jede Spur.

"Mit wem haben Sie gerade gesprochen?", fragte Kensi einen Tick schroffer als beabsichtigt, während sie ihre linke Hand in die Hüfte stemmte und Nicholls' Silhouette mit den Augen fixierte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit lang, bis der Petty Officer überhaupt eine Reaktion zeigte, und Kensi war schon drauf und dran, den Geduldsfaden zu verlieren, als er sich schließlich zu ihr umwandte und sie mit einem missbilligenden Blick bedachte.

"Ich habe mit niemandem gesprochen, Agent Blye", antwortete er langsam und ließ seinen Blick wieder nach draußen abdriften. "Und jetzt lassen Sie mich bitte in Ruhe, ich möchte allein sein."

Kensi glaubte ihm kein Wort, doch noch ehe sie weiter nachbohren konnte, zerriss das Klingeln ihres Handys die aufkommende Stille und sie musste sich wohl oder übel ins Nebenzimmer zurückziehen.

"Blye."

"Hallo Kensi, mein Schatz. Hast du mich vermisst?"

Genervt rollte Kensi mit den Augen, als sie die Stimme des Anrufers erkannte.

"Renko, was willst du denn jetzt?"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung ertönte verhaltenes Gelächter.

"Also zuerst hätte ich gegen eine freundlichere Begrüßung nichts einzuwenden, immerhin spiele ich heute deinen Ritter in strahlender Rüstung", erklärte Mike Renko belustigt und Kensi konnte das blasierte Grinsen des Special Agents geradezu vor sich sehen.

"Lass den Quatsch, Mike", fuhr sie ihn schroff an. "Und sag mir lieber, weshalb du wirklich anrufst."

Renko seufzte theatralisch.

"Und da sagt man immer, ihr Frauen steht auf Ritterlichkeit", meinte er schließlich. "Aber gut, wie du willst. Sam schickt mich, um dich abzulösen. Also wäre es wirklich nett, wenn du mich nicht wie einen Idioten hier auf dem Gang warten lässt."

"Das hättest du mir auch gleich sagen können", brummte Kensi übellaunig und öffnete die Eingangstür.

Mike Renko stand, ganz wie es seine Art war, mit dem Rücken an die gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt und sah seine Kollegin mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an.

"Hätte ich", sagte er und ließ das Mobiltelefon sinken. "Aber wir haben noch gerade so schön geplaudert."

Kensi rollte mit den Augen, zwang sich aber zu einem freundlichen Lächeln.

"Komm rein, bevor du hier noch Wurzeln schlägst", forderte sie ihn auf und trat dann einen Schritt zurück, um ihm Platz zu machen.

Renko bedankte sich mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung und folgte ihr schließlich ins Zimmer.

"Unser Gast ist im Nebenzimmer?", erkundigte sich Renko und sah dabei zu, wie Kensi ihre wenigen Sachen zusammensuchte.

"Ja, und er sagt, dass er nicht gestört werden will", erklärte Kensi, während sie ihren Kaffeebecher und die alte Zeitung im Mülleimer entsorgte. "Aber wenn du mir einen Gefallen tun willst, dann lausche ab und zu an der Zimmertür. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er eben mit jemandem gesprochen hat, und ich würde zu gern wissen, wer das war."

"Frag ihn doch einfach", schlug Renko vor.

"Meine Güte, wieso bin ich nicht darauf gekommen?", antwortete Kensi sarkastisch. "Nein, im Ernst. Er sagt, dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet habe."

"Aber das hast du nicht ..."

Kensi bedachte ihren Kollegen mit einem vernichtenden Blick.

"Okay, schon gut, ich werde darauf achten", meinte Renko mit einem Achselzucken. "Aber dann musst du mir den Gefallen tun und dich schlafen legen. Du bist unausstehlich, wenn du müde bist."

"Nur zu gern", gab Kensi zurück und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. "Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht, Süße."

Etwa zur selben Zeit, zu der Kensi aus der stickigen Hotellobby in die kühle Nacht hinaustrat, passierten mehrere Dinge:

Deeks fuhr Officer Bailey zu ihrer Wohnung in Marina del Rey und lehnte mit einem charmanten Lächeln die Einladung der jungen Polizistin ab, noch auf einen Kaffee mit reinzukommen.

Sam und Callen lieferten sich ein hitziges Wortgefecht mit Hetty, das damit endete, dass sie beide sich zumindest für ein paar Stunden im Keller aufs Ohr legen mussten.

Und Eric und Nell?

Ja, die beiden saßen wie üblich vor ihren Monitoren und versuchten, das Unmögliche möglich zu machen.

"So ein Mist aber auch", fluchte Eric niedergeschlagen und ließ seine tragbare Tastatur unsanft mit der Tischplatte kollidieren – ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht mehr weiter wusste.

"Schon wieder eine Sackgasse?", erkundigte sich Nell mit mitleidigem Gesichtsausdruck. Eric nickte.

"Egal, über welche Router ich die Suche laufen lasse, ich lande immer wieder bei einem Server in Bangladesch", erklärte er seiner Kollegin. "Und dann bricht das totale Chaos aus."

Nell runzelte die Stirn.

"Hast du schon versucht, die Suche mit modifizierten Parametern rückwärts laufen zu lassen?", fragte sie schließlich. Erneutes Nicken.

"Schon vor über zwei Stunden", erzählte Eric. "Aber dafür empfängt der Server in Bangladesch viel zu viele Daten."

Nell seufzte.

"Das heißt also, wir kommen mit der Rückverfolgung des Videos nicht weiter", stellte sie nüchtern fest.

"So sieht's aus."

"Aber vielleicht …", überlegte Nell für sich. "… müssen wir das auch gar nicht."

Eric sah seine Kollegin mit großen Augen an.

"Im Prinzip wollen wir doch wissen, wo das Video aufgenommen wurde, und nicht, wo es hochgeladen wurde, oder?", fuhr die junge Technikerin ungehindert fort.

"Aber wie zur Hölle willst du das auf dem Video herauslesen?", wandte Eric skeptisch ein, doch Nell ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen.

"Schatten", sagte Nell und klang dabei ganz so, als würde sich nun alles von selbst erklären. "Ich weiß, es klingt ziemlich weit hergeholt und ist verdammt schwierig, aber mit ein bisschen Glück könnte es funktionieren."

Eric sah aus, als hätte man ihm eben gesagt, dass er in Zukunft mit einem Lastwagen voller Zitronen durch Land fahren müsse. Kurzum, er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was seine junge Kollegin von ihm wollte.

"Ähm, Nell." Er räusperte sich verlegen. "Nichts gegen deinen brillanten Verstand, aber was zum Teufel hast du vor?"

Nell grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"Okay, zu der Zeit, als das Video aufgenommen wurde, schien die Sonne. Das heißt, in den einzelnen Szenen wimmelt es nur von Schatten. Wenn jetzt die Schatten auf dem Boden und den Winkel des Lichteinfalls vom Fenster analysieren, müssten wir Rückschlüsse daraus ziehen können, wo die Aufnahmen gemacht worden sind."

So langsam dämmerte es Eric.

"Das ist brillant, aber es gibt einen Haken", meinte er. "Mal abgesehen davon, dass eine solche Berechnung unsere Serverkapazitäten weit überschreiten würde, bräuchten wir die exakte Uhrzeit, damit wir vernünftige Ergebnisse bekommen."

"Nicht unbedingt", konterte Nell. "Wenn wir nun nicht davon ausgehen, dass wir einen exakten Ort suchen, müssten wir relativ einfach ein Programm schreiben können, das uns sagt, ob ein bestimmter Ort für die Videoaufnahmen geeignet wäre."

"Natürlich, dann könnten wir, ausgehend von der maximalen Entfernung, die die Entführer zurückgelegt haben, die Gebiete immer mehr einengen."

Nun war auch Eric Feuer und Flamme und setzte sich sofort wieder vor seiner Tastatur.

"Ich könnte mich auch in die Server des Wetterdienstes einklinken und die Gebiete ausschließen, in denen heute früh nicht die Sonne schien", fuhr Nell begeistert fort. "Aber ich befürchte, wir müssen ein paar externe Netzwerke anzapfen, sonst brauchen unsere Computer 100 Jahre, bis sie das ausgerechnet haben."

Eric sah noch einmal von seinem Rechner auf.

"Ähm, Nell, das ist illegal."

Nell grinste breit.

"Das ist deine private Suchmaschine für die Pentagondatenbank auch. Und ich glaube kaum, dass Hetty etwas dagegen hätte, wenn wir so das Versteck der Entführer finden."

"Na gut", gab sich Eric schließlich geschlagen. "Aber wehe, du verpetzt mich wegen der Datenbank."

Und so stürzten sich die beiden Techniker auf ihre Arbeit und eine ganze Zeit lang war aus der Kommandozentrale nichts außer dem beständigen Klicken der Tastaturen zu hören.


	8. Kapitel 07: Eine heiße Spur

**Kapitel 07 – Eine heiße Spur**

Ring, ring …

Gequältes Stöhnen drang aus dem braunen Knäuel, das einmal Kensis Frisur gewesen war und sich nun auf ihrem gesamten Kopfkissen verteilt hatte. Noch tief im Reich der Träume versunken ließ die NCIS-Agentin ihre Hand aus der wohligen Wärme der Bettdecke hervorkriechen und tastete mit geschlossenen Augen nach ihrem Wecker.

Ein kleiner Klaps auf die Schlummertaste und schon konnte sie in Ruhe weiterschlafen – dachte sie jedenfalls.

Ring, ring …

Erneutes Stöhnen zeigte an, dass Kensi soeben die Grenze zwischen Traumreich und Realität hinter sich gelassen hatte. Wie ferngesteuert machte sich ihre Hand wieder auf den Weg zum Wecker, hielt dann aber auf halbem Wege inne, als die Synapsen in Kensis Gehirn Alarm schlugen.

Es war überhaupt nicht der Wecker.

Das Klingeln kam von ihrer Haustür!

Für einen winzigen Moment spielte Kensi mit dem Gedanken, sich einfach das Kopfkissen fest über beide Ohren zu ziehen und, wen auch immer sie gerade vor der Tür stehen hatte, zu ignorieren. Doch noch ehe sie sich diesem Wunschtraum hingeben konnte, tauchte eine einzelne Frage in ihrem Kopf auf:

Wer zur Hölle klingelte um diese Uhrzeit bei ihr Sturm?

Ring, ring …

Jetzt reichte es aber.

„Herrgott, ich komme ja schon!", fluchte Kensi unwirsch in Richtung Wohnungstür und schlug widerwillig die Augen auf. Passenderweise verstummte genau in diesem Augenblick die Klingel, doch Kensi machte sich keine Hoffnungen mehr auf eine Fortführung ihrer dringend benötigten Nachtruhe.

Rasch schlug sie die Bettdecke zur Seite und wünschte sich schon im nächsten Augenblick, eben dies nicht getan zu haben, als die frühmorgendliche Kälte sich wie ein eisiger Griff um ihre Beine legte. Immer noch mehr müde als wach sah sie sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer nach geeigneten Kleidungsstücken um, als der Klingelsturm von Neuem begann.

Mittlerweile schon ziemlich genervt schnappte Kensi sich spontan ihren Bademantel – das einzige Kleidungsstück, das auf die Schnelle greifbar war – und tapste barfuß und überaus missmutig in Richtung Wohnungstür.

„Wer ist dort?", fragte sie unwirsch durch die verschlossene Tür, während sie vorsorglich die Türkette in der Verankerung einrasten ließ und dann die Sichtsperre ihres Türspions zur Seite schob, um einen Blick auf den frühmorgendlichen Störenfried zu werfen.

„Ich bin's, Deeks. Können wir los?"

Natürlich, Deeks.

Wer sonst wäre wohl auf die selbstmörderische Idee gekommen, sie – und nebenbei auch noch ihre halbe Nachbarschaft – zu einer solch unchristlichen Zeit aus dem Bett zu scheuchen?

Kensi seufzte und sah niedergeschlagen an sich herunter.

Frühmorgens, mit ungekämmten Haaren und in eher zweifelhafter Kleidung, von seinem Partner überrascht zu werden, gehörte nun wirklich nicht zu den Dingen, die man mindestens einmal im Leben gemacht haben musste. Aber wie es aussah, kam sie um diese Begegnung nicht mehr herum – es sei denn natürlich, sie wollte riskieren, dass der ältere Herr aus der Wohnung nebenan noch wegen Ruhestörung die Polizei rief.

So beugte sie sich dem Unvermeidlichen und öffnete die Tür.

„Na endlich, ich dachte schon, ich müsste …", erzählte Deeks gut gelaunt wie eh und je, doch was genau er gedacht hatte, würde Kensi wohl nie erfahren, denn genau in diesem Augenblick bemerkte der LAPD-Detective ihre Aufmachung. „Oh!"

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und die Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, ganz als wollte er sich ein breites Grinsen so lange es ging verkneifen. Kensi fühlte sich eindeutig unwohl und schlang den Bademantel noch enger um ihren Körper.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte sie ihn schließlich in leicht drohendem Tonfall. „Und überhaupt, woher hast du diese Adresse?"

Nur unwillig löste sich Deeks von diesem Anblick, doch natürlich wusste er nur zu gut, dass man bei Kensi lieber nicht zu weit ging – und diese Grenze hatte er unabsichtlich bestimmt schon zwei Meilen weit überschritten.

„Ähm, Hetty hat sie mir gegeben", antwortete er also wahrheitsgetreu. „Aber eigentlich müsstest du das doch wissen. Sie hat dich doch angerufen und gesagt, dass sie uns in einer halben Stunde im Hauptquartier erwartet, oder?"

Entgeistert starrte Kensi ihren Partner an.

Doch dann wanderten ihre Blicke langsam zu der Tasche, die sie am Vorabend direkt neben der Tür hatte fallen lassen – und sie beschlich ein ganz mieses Gefühl.

„Sag bloß, du hast Hetty auf die Mailbox sprechen lassen", sprach Deeks genau das aus, was auch Kensi gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war. Diesmal grinste er nicht.

„Verdammt, ich bin geliefert", fluchte Kensi leise, kaum hörbar, als sie das blinkende Display in ihrer Tasche erkannte. Sie brauchte nun wirklich kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, WER sie da angerufen hatte.

„Nicht nur du", erklärte Deeks, der dem Blick seiner Partnerin gefolgt war und aus dem Gesehenen die gleichen Schlüsse gezogen hatte.

„Es sei denn, wir schaffen es in … sechsundzwanzig Minuten ins OSP."

„Gib mir drei Minuten", antwortete Kensi und verschwand in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Und wehe, du schnüffelst irgendwo herum!"

Jetzt konnte Deeks nicht mehr anders – ein breites Grinsen tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf, während er unauffällig den Raum sondierte.

„Ich doch nicht", rief er seiner Partnerin mit einem schelmischen Unterton hinterher, der Kensi nichts Gutes ahnen ließ. Aber da sie im Nebenzimmer gerade nur in Unterwäsche mit ihren Haaren kämpfte, hatte sie keine Möglichkeit, das drohende Unheil noch abzuwenden.

Deeks ließ sich diese Gelegenheit natürlich nicht entgehen und streifte scheinbar gedankenverloren durch Kensis Wohnzimmer.

„Warum wundert es mich gar nicht, dass du ‚Fight Club' auf DVD hast?", kommentierte er fröhlich, als er den Weg zu ihren Regalen überwunden hatte. „Aber ernsthaft, ‚Bambi'? Ich dachte immer, du stehst nicht so auf Kinderfilme …"

„Das ist Disney", erklärte ihm Kensi sichtlich genervt und steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein – ganz offensichtlich war sie gerade dabei, sich ihr T-Shirt anzuziehen. „Und ich sagte: NICHT SCHNÜFFELN!"

Doch genau in diesem Augenblick hatte Deeks schon ein neues Ziel entdeckt – und Kensis Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als sie erkannte, was es war:

Ihr Wäschekorb.

„LASS ES, wenn du den heutigen Tag noch erleben willst!", zischte sie bedrohlich, noch ehe Deeks auch nur einen Schritt auf das – oder vielmehr den – ‚Corpus Delicti' zumachen konnte, woraufhin der blonde LAPD-Detective es sich rasch anders überlegte und mit einer Unschuldsmiene zum Fenster hinausstarrte.

Ein letztes Mal noch verschwand Kensi aus Deeks' Sichtfeld, offenbar, um sich im Bad die Haare zu ordnen, doch nach dieser Drohung wagte er es nicht mehr, weiter auf Spurensuche zu gehen, was wohl für sein leibliches Wohlergehen und Kensis Gemütszustand die einzig richtige Entscheidung war.

Keine zwei Minuten später hatte Kensi es schließlich geschafft. Zwar saß ihre Frisur nicht ganz so perfekt wie sonst immer, und auch ihr Make-up war um einiges dezenter ausgefallen, als es sonst der Fall war, aber Deeks sollte es nicht stören und so machten die beiden Agenten sich auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen, den er – was auch sonst – direkt in die Feuerwehreinfahrt gestellt hatte.

Sie konnten von Glück sprechen, dass um diese Uhrzeit kein Streifenwagen vorbeigekommen war; aber so schafften sie es ohne weitere Zwischenfälle – und sogar noch auf die Sekunde pünktlich – ins Hauptquartier, wo die anderen schon sehnsüchtig auf sie gewartet hatten.

Callens Nerven waren sichtlich angespannt, als er seine beiden Kollegen zur Tür hereinkommen sah. Er stand hinter dem kleinen Tisch in der Kommandozentrale, die Hände auf die Tischplatte gestützt, und trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Holz herum, während sein Partner mit verschränkten Armen in einer Ecke stand.

Auch Sam war die Nervosität anzumerken, also hielten sich Kensi und Deeks mit ausschweifenden Begrüßungsfloskeln zurück und nickten ihnen nur kurz zu, ehe sie sich im Raum postierten und erwartungsvoll zu den beiden Technikern sahen, die bereits hinter ihren Tablet-PCs Stellung eingenommen hatten.

Hetty war nirgendwo zu sehen.

Eric warf Nell einen flüchtigen Blick zu und bedeutete ihr stumm, anzufangen.

„Also …", begann Nell und holte noch einmal tief Luft – ein todsicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie gerade zu einer ihrer berüchtigten High-Speed-Reden ansetzte.

„Wir haben die elektronischen Abdrücke des Videos bis zu einem Server in Bangladesch zurückverfolgen können, aber leider verliert sich die Spur dort im Datenstrom. Eric vermutet, dass die Entführer das Video über einen sicheren E-Mail-Account zu einem dortigen Kontaktmann gemailt haben, der es für sie ins Netz stellt, damit es für uns unmöglich ist, den wahren Absender zurückzuverfolgen."

Die Mienen der Agents verfinsterten sich in der kurzen Atempause, die Nell ihnen gelassen hatte, ehe Eric die Ausführungen seiner Kollegin fortsetzte:

„Keine Sorge, das war noch nicht alles. Nachdem wir in diesem Punkt in eine Sackgasse gelaufen sind, haben wir uns das Video selbst noch einmal genauer angesehen und dann hat Nell die Idee gehabt …"

„… dass man den Winkel des Lichteinfalls und die Länge der Schatten in Kombination mit der Tageszeit benutzen könnte, um die exakte Position der Sonne zu berechnen, die …"

„Die Kurzfassung, Nell, ja?", unterbrach sie Callen streng, woraufhin Nell ein wenig beleidigt den Mund hielt und Eric das Sprechen überließ.

„Wir haben ein Gebiet ausgemacht, in dem das Video entstanden ist", erklärte der Techniker und tippte auf seinem Tablet-PC herum, sodass auf dem großen Monitor eine Landkarte mit schraffierten Flächen erschien."

Das Team staunte nicht schlecht.

„Ist das …", begann Kensi, doch Eric hatte die Frage schon vorausgesehen und antwortete, noch ehe Kensi ihren Satz vollenden konnte.

„Ja, das ist Mexiko."

„Wie sicher seid ihr euch?", fragte Callen stirnrunzelnd, während er die Karte konzentriert musterte.

„Ziemlich sicher", antwortete Nell ernst. „Alle anderen Gegenden mit den gleichen Gegebenheiten liegen weit außerhalb der Zone, die die Entführer erreicht haben könnten; selbst mit einem Privatjet käme man da nicht rechtzeitig hin."

Callen nickte. „Ich gehe zu Hetty …"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Mr. Callen", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Alle im Raum zuckten erschrocken zusammen und sechs Augenpaare huschten blitzschnell in Richtung Eingang, wo eine kleine Person mit überaus ernstem Gesichtsausdruck im Türrahmen stand.

„Hetty, wir brauchen …", begann Callen sofort seinen Wunsch vorzutragen, doch die Chefin des OSP unterbrach ihn, noch ehe er einen vollständigen Satz bilden konnte.

„Mir ist durchaus bewusst, was sie von mir wollen, Mr. Callen", antwortete sie streng und warf dann einen kurzen Blick auf die Landkarte, die noch immer auf dem Großbildschirm der Kommandozentrale flimmerte.

„Und ich habe mich bereits mit Washington und Mexico City in Verbindung gesetzt. Allerdings …", erklärte sie und machte dann eine kleine, unheilvolle Pause. „… hat der mexikanische Polizeipräsident unsere Beweise für nicht stichhaltig genug befunden, um einen Einsatz des NCIS auf mexikanischem Boden zu genehmigen."

Dieser Satz sorgte für einen mittelschweren Tumult in der Kommandozentrale.

Eric und Nell sahen sich einen Augenblick entsetzt an, während Sam mit empörtem Gesichtsausdruck nach vorne getreten kam, um seinem Unglauben Luft zu machen. Doch da sie alle zugleich redeten, war zwischen Callens ‚Aber Hetty!' und Kensis ‚Sie können doch nicht …' nicht viel mehr herauszuhören, als wenn man einem Bienenstock lauschte.

„RUHE!", befahl Hetty schließlich lautstark und brachte mit einem Schlag alle anderen Stimmen zum Schweigen. Um sich vor der herangestürmten Meute ihrer Agents ein bisschen Platz zu verschaffen, trat sie einen Schritt zurück, ehe sie mit einem mahnenden Blick weitersprach:

„Director Vance hat mir unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er keine diplomatischen Zwischenfälle, an denen der NCIS beteiligt ist, dulden wird. Deshalb …"

Abermals wollte Callen etwas einwenden, doch erneut ließ ihn Hetty mit einer Handbewegung verstummen.

„Deshalb, Mr. Callen, werden Sie und Ihre Leute hier alles dafür tun, um diesen Hornochsen aus dem Verteidigungsministerium die Beweise vorzulegen, die diese hochwohlgeborenen Arschkriecher verlangen."

Betretene Stille trat ein.

„Dann bleibt uns wohl nur eine Möglichkeit", erklärte Callen schließlich und sah mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck von einem zum anderen, bis er schließlich wieder bei Hetty angekommen war.

„Sie werden uns suspendieren müssen, Hetty. Denn ich werde unter Garantie nicht hier Akten wälzen, während diese Wahnsinnigen ein kleines Mädchen gefangen halten!"

Rasch griff er in seine Hosentasche und streckte Hetty seine Dienstmarke hin.

Kensi und Sam nickten und machten Anstalten, es ihrem leitenden Ermittler nachzutun.

Einzig Deeks rührte sich nicht. Stattdessen starrte er mit gerunzelter Stirn weiter auf die Landkarte auf dem Monitor.

„Vielleicht haben wir noch eine andere Alternative", erklärte er plötzlich unvermittelt, noch ehe Hetty etwas zu Callens Plan sagen konnte.

„Wartet einen Moment, ich muss telefonieren."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Deeks aus der Kommandozentrale, sein Mobiltelefon bereits in der Hand und dicht gefolgt von Hetty.

Die anderen Agents sahen ihm verblüfft hinterher.

„Was zur Hölle hat Deeks vor?"

Kensi war die Erste, die ihre Worte zurückgefunden hatte; doch auch in den Gesichtern der anderen spiegelte sich Ratlosigkeit. Kein Wunder, denn Deeks hatte in Sachen Mexiko mit Sicherheit am wenigsten Erfahrung – vielleicht einmal abgesehen von Eric, dem niemand so wirklich zutraute, die USA schon einmal verlassen zu haben.

„Ich hab nicht den leisesten Schimmer", erklärte Eric schließlich. „Aber solange er weg ist, können Nell und ich euch noch zeigen, was wir auf den Überwachungsbändern der Tankstelle gefunden haben."

Callen nickte und schon im nächsten Moment verschwand die Landkarte vom Bildschirm und machte einem ziemlich unscharfen Video Platz, auf dem ein einsamer Rastplatz zu sehen war.

„Das ist der Zeitraum der Entführung", kommentierte Nell und steuerte die Videogeschwindigkeit mit ihrer Tastatur. „Petty Officer Nicholls und seine Tochter kommen angefahren, das Mädchen bleibt im Auto sitzen, bis Nicholls zum Bezahlen hineingeht."

Ein weiteres Auto mit verdunkelten Lichtern tauchte auf dem Bildschirm auf und hielt direkt neben dem Wagen des Petty Officers. Dann ging es ganz schnell:

Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben, zwei vermummte Gestalten stiegen aus und griffen nach dem Kind, das sich mit Händen und Füßen wehrte und doch keine Chance hatte. Und noch ehe Nicholls wieder im Bild erscheinen konnte, fuhr der Wagen mit durchdrehenden Reifen in die Dunkelheit davon.

„Habt ihr das Kennzeichen herausgefunden?", war Callens erste Frage an die beiden Techniker. „Oder einen der Entführer identifizieren können?"

Zeitgleich schüttelten Eric und Nell die Köpfe.

„Sie haben die Kennzeichen mit Stoffbahnen abgedeckt und ihre Gesichter verhüllt. Nell hat versucht, das Video aufzubereiten, aber keine Chance", erklärte Eric.

„Und was habt ihr dann?", fragte Sam unwirsch.

„Einen Augenblick noch", erklärte Nell und spulte das Video ein Stück nach vorn – mittlerweile war Petty Officer Nicholls in seinem Wagen ebenfalls davongerauscht. Eine Zeit lang passierte gar nichts, doch dann tauchte ein weiteres Auto im Sichtfeld der Kameras auf, ebenfalls mit abgedunkelten Lichtern und ohne erkennbares Kennzeichen, und parkte in einer schwer einsehbaren Ecke des Geländes.

„Das könnte irgendein Auto sein", meinte Kensi skeptisch. „Was soll das mit unserem Fall zu tun haben?"

„Das hab ich mir zuerst auch gedacht", erklärte ihr Nell zuversichtlich und spulte weiter vor, sodass die Agents sehen konnten, wie der Wagen einige Minuten lang in der Dunkelheit verharrte und schließlich, ohne dass jemand ein- oder ausgestiegen war, zurück auf die Landstraße fuhr und verschwand.

„Aber dann habe ich den Wagen überprüft."

„Unsere Freunde waren nämlich so schlau, die Kennzeichen abzumontieren", führte Eric die Ausführungen seiner Kollegin nahtlos fort. „Aber sie haben dabei das hier übersehen."

Er tippte auf seinem Tablet-PC herum und zoomte auf die Windschutzscheibe des Wagens, wo kaum zu erkennen ein kleiner Aufkleber zu sehen war, eine Mautplakette. Ein paar weitere Klicks und das Kennzeichen leuchtete auf dem Großbildschirm auf.

„Und dieser Wagen …", erklärte Nell nun aufgeregt. „… gehört einer Firma für Autoreparaturen, die im Register des LAPD als Scheinfirma eines gewissen Manolo Cortez geführt wird."

„Manolo Cortez … so wie der Schulfreund von Nicholls?", fragte Callen staunend.

„Genau der", bestätigte Nell zufrieden und sah dann Kensi an. „Glaubst du immer noch, dass der Wagen nichts mit unserem Fall zu tun hat?"

Doch Kensi hatte in diesem Augenblick ganz andere Sorgen.

Ihre Gedanken waren gerade auf einer Reise in die Vergangenheit – um genau zu sein etwa neun Stunden in die Vergangenheit.

„Manolo Cortez … Nolo", murmelte sie nachdenklich vor sich hin, ehe sie die plötzliche Erkenntnis traf. „Verdammt, natürlich! Leute, Nicholls hat gestern Abend mit jemandem namens Nolo telefoniert, als wir im Hotel waren. Ich hab nicht viel mitbekommen, aber sie haben sich gestritten. Und als ich ins Zimmer kam, um nachzusehen, hat Nicholls alles abgestritten. Was, wenn das sein Schulfreund Cortez gewesen ist?"

„Klingt zumindest nach genug, um sich diesen Cortez mal vorzuknöpfen", erklärte Callen sofort und drehte sich zu Kensi. „Wenn Deeks zurückkommt, schnappst du ihn dir und …"

„Daraus wird nichts werden, Mr. Callen."

Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zuckten die Agents erschrocken zusammen, als die Stimme ihrer Chefin in der Kommandozentrale ertönte.

„Was heißt das, Hetty? Cortez befindet sich nicht auf mexikanischem Staatsboden!", protestierte der leitende Agent sofort lautstark, doch die Chefin brachte ihn mit einem raschen Blick zum Schweigen.

„Daraus wird nichts werden, Mr. Callen", setzte Hetty erneut an. „denn Manolo Cortez befindet sich zwar laut seiner Reiseunterlagen in den USA, allerdings wird es Miss Blye und Mr. Deeks wohl kaum möglich sein, aus einem Flugzeug heraus einen potenziellen Verdächtigen zu vernehmen."

„Aber … was?", Callen war nun vollends verwirrt, doch Hetty kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn, sondern wandte sich sofort an Kensi.

„Miss Blye, ihr Partner wartet bereits unten auf Sie. Ihr Flug nach Mexico City startet in zwei Stunden, also schlage ich vor, dass Sie sich beeilen."

„Das heißt, wir haben die Erlaubnis für einen Einsatz des NCIS in Mexiko?", fragte Kensi überrascht.

„Nicht ganz", antwortete Hetty und unterdrückte somit den empörten Aufschrei von Callen und Sam im Ansatz. „Mr. Deeks hat bei der mexikanischen Polizei ein Amtshilfeersuchen für das LAPD erwirkt, dass ihm und einer weiteren Person die Einreise zu Ermittlungszwecken gestattet. Und da Sie seine Partnerin sind, sollten Sie sich nun wirklich beeilen. Und Sie, meine Herren …"

Sie hielt kurz inne und sah Callen und Sam nacheinander ernst an.

„… täten gut daran, sich diesen Manolo Cortez vorzuknöpfen."

Für einen Moment sah es aus, als wolle Callen noch einmal gegen diese Entscheidung aufbegehren, doch schließlich fügte er sich seinem Schicksal und nickte Kensi zu, die sich sofort auf den Weg nach unten machte.

„Eric, schickt mir Cortez' Adresse aufs Handy und überprüft, wo er sonst noch alles sein könnte."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand auch er zusammen mit seinem Partner aus der Kommandozentrale.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren die beiden anderen Teammitglieder bereits wieder in Deeks' Wagen und auf dem Weg zu Kensi nach Hause.

„Wie hast du es geschafft?"

Kensi sah ihren Partner skeptisch von der Seite her an, während Deeks den Wagen sicher über den Highway steuerte.

„Was geschafft?", fragte er scheinbar unwissend zurück.

„Wie hast du es hinbekommen, dass wir beide nach Mexiko fahren können, wenn selbst Hetty das nicht hinbekommen hat?", formulierte Kensi ihre Frage nun aus, woraufhin Deeks ihr ein breites Grinsen schenkte.

„Ich habe auch so meine Kontakte", antwortete er schließlich selbstzufrieden. Kensi rollte genervt mit den Augen und gab ihm einen gut gezielten Boxhieb gegen die Schulter.

„Hey, wofür war das denn?", beschwerte er sich sofort lautstark und rieb sich die getroffene Stelle.

„Das weißt du genau. Seit wann hast du Kontakte nach Mexiko?", gab Kensi beleidigt zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Deeks' Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Ich glaube, das willst du gar nicht so genau wissen", meinte er geheimnisvoll, wofür er sich einen weiteren Boxhieb einfing. „Au!"

Kensi sagte nichts mehr, doch aus ihrer ganzen Körperhaltung sprach mehr als deutlich, dass Deeks besser bald mit der Sprache herausrücken sollte. Schließlich seufzte Deeks geschlagen.

„Na gut, mein Kontakt ist bei der mexikanischen Polizei und schuldete mir – uns – noch einen kleinen Gefallen", erklärte er dann.

„Uns?", fragte Kensi verwundert und dachte scharf nach. Für gewöhnlich merkte sie sich die Leute, bei denen sie noch etwas gut hatte. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wann man einen Gefallen einfordern musste.

„Ja, uns. Wir haben ihr mal hier in L.A. ziemlich aus der Patsche geholfen."

Und dann fiel der Groschen bei Kensi. Sie stöhnte auf.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Deeks", beschwerte sie sich. „Dein Kontakt ist … Eva Espinoza?!"

6


	9. Kapitel 08: Mexiko á la Eva Espinoza

**Kapitel 08 – Mexiko á la Eva Espinoza**

Die Adresse, die Eric ihnen aufs Handy geschickt hatte, führte Sam und Callen in eine der nobleren Gegenden von Los Angeles, genauer gesagt in den Stadtteil Beverly Hills.

In den Seitenstraßen des Sunset-Boulevards reihten sich die kleineren Villen wie Perlen an einer Schnur aneinander und gaben den Besuchern einen ersten Vorgeschmack von der schillernden Welt der Superreichen, die nur einen Katzensprung entfernt ihr Zuhause hatte.

Sobald ihr Zielort in Sichtweite kam, drosselte Sam den Motor seines Challengers und fuhr im Schritttempo an Manolo Cortez' Haus vorbei, ehe er ihn schließlich in einiger Entfernung auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite zum Stehen brachte.

Unterdessen hatte Callen das Grundstück, das Haus und alle Sicherheitsanlagen vom Beifahrersitz aus einer ersten Prüfung unterzogen. Wie man anhand seines Gesichtsausdrucks unschwer erkennen konnte, war diese jedoch keineswegs zu seinen Gunsten ausgefallen.

„Nur eine offene Überwachungskamera am Eingangstor, aber mindestens zwei weitere sind in den Hecken darum versteckt", analysierte er sachlich. „Das Gartentor liegt mitten in ihrem Blickfeld und wird vermutlich elektronisch vom Haus aus gesteuert."

Sam runzelte skeptisch die Stirn und spähte durch die verdunkelten Scheiben seines Wagens hindurch.

„Also werden Cortez' Leute uns ohne Durchsuchungsbefehl keinen Fuß aufs Grundstück setzen lassen", fasste er die Situation zusammen.

Callen nickte zustimmend.

„Böse Jungs in dieser Position riechen einen Bundesbeamten eine Meile gegen den Wind. Es wäre bescheuert, uns zu empfangen, wenn wir ihm keinen Wisch unter die Nase halten können."

Schweigen.

Für gewöhnlich hätte Sam sich diese Steilvorlage wohl kaum entgehen lassen und die beiden Agents hätten eine ganze Weile über verschiedene Gerüche und Babypuder sinniert, ehe sie sich mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ins Abenteuer stürzten, doch heute hatte keiner von ihnen das Bedürfnis, den Clown zu markieren.

„Okay", durchbrach Sam schließlich die Stille. „Was sollen wir machen? Spielen wir die Pizzalieferanten?"

Aber Callen schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf und griff nach seinem Mobiltelefon.

„Bei der Anzahl an Kameras würden die den Fake sofort erkennen. Ich glaube, wir brauchen heute eine etwas unkonventionellere Lösung … Hey Eric, ich fürchte, du müsstest uns mal einen kleinen Gefallen tun …"

Und so dauerte es kaum fünf Minuten, bis das zuvor noch hermetisch abgeriegelte Eingangstor ein leises Klicken von sich gab und sich für eine ganze Weile von seinem Dienst verabschiedete. Das stetige Blinken der Sensoren erstarb und sämtliche Kameras sanken in ihren Verankerungen schlaff nach unten, als wollten sie sich einen kurzen Mittagsschlaf gönnen.

Kurzum, Eric hatte sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen.

Nun in wesentlich besserer Laune verließen die beiden NCIS-Agenten den Schutz des Wagens und machten sich auf den Weg ins Feindesland.

Callen machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, den Knopf unterhalb des unbeschrifteten Klingelschilds zu drücken, sondern öffnete ohne Umwege das Gartentor und betrat das Grundstück.

„Also, irgendwie hatte ich mir das komplizierter vorgestellt", erklärte der leitende Ermittler süffisant, während er sich im Vorgarten nach weiteren Überwachungskameras umsah, die aber wie ihre Pendants am Eingang in einen zeitweiligen Dornröschenschlaf gefallen waren.

„Schlampig", stimmte Sam seinem Partner mit einem Hauch von Belustigung zu. „Aber die Unterweltbosse von heute sich wohl auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren."

Callen grinste verschlagen. So gefiel ihm sein Freund schon wesentlich besser.

„Eins musst du mir versprechen", raunte er Sam zu. „Sollte ich jemals reich genug sein, um mir so eine Hütte zu kaufen, musst du mich daran erinnern, mir einen Hund zu besorgen."

Von Sams Seite kam ein unterdrücktes Lachen.

„Und was genau sollte das Vieh dann bewachen?", feixte er. „Ich glaube kaum, dass es irgendeinen Dieb gibt, der Interesse an einem muffigen Schlafsack und deiner alten Unterwäsche hat. Außerdem …"

Doch Sam kam nicht mehr dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden.

Plötzlich stürmten mehrere Männer in schwarzen Anzügen um die Ecke und ehe die Agents sich versahen, waren vier geladene Pistolenläufe auf sie gerichtet.

„Keine Bewegung, oder ihr seid auf der Stelle tot."

Das Lächeln, das eben noch Callens Lippen umspielt hatte, gefror augenblicklich zu Eis.

Sein Instinkt schrie förmlich danach, zu seiner Waffe zu greifen und sich zu verteidigen, doch genau wie Sam wusste er, dass Abwarten hier die klügere Taktik wäre. Und so beobachtete er, wie die Männer – offenbar alle in den Zwanzigern und lateinamerikanischer Abstammung – ihn umrundeten und einer, ein besonders klein geratenes Exemplar, näher kam.

„Waffen sinken lassen", forderte Callen in Befehlston und griff nach seinem Hosenbund, wo sich seine Dienstmarke befand. „Wir sind Bundesagenten vom …"

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn mit einer erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit schnellte der Zwerg nach vorne und drückte ihm seine Pistole auf die Brust.

„Keine Bewegung, sagte ich."

Callen bedachte sein Gegenüber mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Er konnte förmlich hören, wie Sam hinter ihm die Zähne zusammenbiss, aber natürlich war der Ex-Seal viel zu gut ausgebildet, um sich zu einer törichten Handlung hinreißen zu lassen.

„Sie machen einen großen Fehler", erklärte Callen scheinbar unbeeindruckt und sah seinem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen. „Ich kann Sie dafür festnehmen, dass Sie einen NCIS-Agenten mit einer Schusswaffe bedrohen. Die sind ja hoffentlich nicht illegal, denn sonst sitzen Sie und ihre Amigos ziemlich tief in der Scheiße, Kumpel."

Für einen Augenblick flackerte Unsicherheit über die Miene des Mannes – für Callen war es jedoch mehr als genug.

„Verlassen Sie dieses Grundstück, sofort", befahl der Zwerg in noch immer scharfem Tonfall, aber Callen dachte nicht daran, aufzugeben.

„Okay, das kann jetzt folgendermaßen ablaufen", erklärte der Agent in hartem Tonfall. „Sie verweisen uns des Grundstücks und wir verlangen die Dokumente für all Ihre kleinen Spielzeuge. Und ist auch nur auf einem davon ein Tintenfleck zu viel, besorgen wir uns einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für das gesamte Anwesen. ODER …"

Er machte eine kleine Kunstpause, um die Reaktion seines Gegenübers zu testen.

„… Sie führen uns zu Nolo, Ihrem Boss. Wir unterhalten uns ein wenig mit ihm und dann vergessen wir, dass wir illegale Waffen oder sonstige Dinge hier gesehen haben."

In dem Gesicht des Zwerges konnte man förmlich sehen, wie die Zahnräder unter der Oberfläche in Höchstgeschwindigkeit ratterten. Doch dann – endlich – klickte es und der Zwerg wies seine Gefolgschaft mit einer kurzen Handbewegung an, die Waffen zu senken.

„Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden."

Mehrere hundert Kilometer weiter südlich landete in diesem Augenblick ein kleines Linienflugzeug der Aeroméxico auf dem Flughafen von Mexico City und entließ ein leger gekleidetes Touristenpärchen in die Mittagshitze.

„Uh, verdammt, können die sich hier keine Klimaanlage leisten?"

Deeks stöhnte dramatisch und versuchte, sich mit der flachen Hand ein wenig kühle Luft zuzufächeln, blieb jedoch ohne nennenswerten Erfolg.

Kensi lachte trocken auf.

„Verwöhnte Großstadtplage", kommentierte sie grinsend und kramte in ihrer Handtasche, die sie extra von Hetty geliehen bekommen hatte, nach ihrer Sonnenbrille.

„Vorhin war es dir zu stickig, jetzt ist es dir zu heiß … was passiert in fünf Minuten?"

„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass die Belüftung im Flugzeug kaputt war?", beschwerte sich Deeks sofort und setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf.

„Gar nichts", erwiderte Kensi ein wenig patzig. „Manche Leute besitzen so etwas wie Selbstbeherrschung. Solltest du mal im Lexikon nachschlagen. Die Stewardess hatte nämlich bestimmt Besseres zu tun, als alle fünf Minuten bei dir anzutanzen und deine Fragen zu beantworten."

Deeks grinste verschlagen.

„Also ich glaube, das hat Adriana ganz anders gesehen."

Von Kensi kam nur noch ein gequältes Stöhnen als Antwort.

Besagte Adriana, die auf ihrem Flug das einzige Bordpersonal gewesen war, hatte tatsächlich mehr als die Hälfte ihrer Zeit damit verbracht, auf einem Sitz neben Deeks zu sitzen und in gebrochenem Englisch mit ihm zu flirten.

Der Flieger war kaum belegt gewesen und die wenigen Fluggäste – allen voran unser LAPD-Detective – schienen sich an dem leisen Gekicher kaum bis gar nicht zu stören. Einzig Kensi hatte von Sekunde zu Sekunde intensiver darüber nachgedacht, ob sie das Mädchen nach ihrer Landung nicht einfach beim Piloten verpfeifen sollte.

Doch am Ende kam Kensi zu dem Schluss, dass sie hier wichtigeres zu tun hatte. Das Mädchen konnte ohnehin kaum etwas für die Verfehlungen ihres Partners und DEM würde sie ohnehin später ordentlich den Kopf waschen – blaue Flecke inklusive.

Und so ließ Kensi sowohl ihren Partner, als auch die Prozedur der Gepäckabholung und des Zolls über sich ergehen, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal das Wort zu ergreifen. Deeks ließ sie wider Erwarten in Frieden und entschloss sich – wohl als Zeichen des guten Willens – ihr Gepäck zu übernehmen.

Das schien Kensi ein wenig aufzumuntern, denn obgleich sie nichts sagte, zauberte Deeks' Tat doch einen glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihr Gesicht.

Zumindest, bis sie durch die gläserne Drehtür in die Wartehalle entlassen wurden und eine wohlbekannte Gestalt in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchte …

„Marty, wie schön, dich wiederzusehen!"

Eva Espinoza kam lächelnd auf die beiden Agenten zu und begrüßte Deeks sofort mit einer Umarmung. Sie sah gut aus, weitaus besser zumindest, als Kensi sie von ihrem letzten Treffen in Erinnerung hatte. Die Spuren der monatelangen Jagd, allen voran die dunklen Augenringe und eingefallenen Wangen, waren vollkommen aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und auch ihr Kleidungsstil hatte sich sehr verändert.

Wäre sie nicht so zielstrebig auf Deeks zugelaufen, Kensi hätte sie wohl in der Menge nicht wiedererkannt.

„Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite, Eva", antwortete Deeks charmant und sah sie mit seinem typischen Deeks-Grinsen an. „Und vielen Dank, das wir herkommen durften."

„Keine Ursache. Du hattest ohnehin noch etwas gut bei mir", winkte Eva ab und wandte sich nun Kensi zu. „Miss Blye, willkommen in Mexiko. Ich hoffe doch, der Flug hat Ihnen keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet?"

Sie lächelte, als sie Kensi die Hand reichte, allerdings hätte die Begrüßung nicht kühler sein können. Doch die junge Mexikanerin war nicht die Einzige, die ein Pokerface aufsetzen konnte und Kensi hatte nicht vor, sich eine Blöße zu geben.

„Der Flug hat meinem Freund weitaus mehr zugesetzt als mir", antwortete sie freundlich und schüttelte ihr kurz die Hand. Natürlich hatte Deeks Eva schon vorab von ihrer Tarnidentität unterrichtet, nichts desto trotz bereitete es Kensi ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Vergnügen, ihrem Gegenüber so die Stimmung zu verhageln.

„Aber ich bin trotzdem froh, dass wir angekommen sind. Wollen wir dann los?"

Eva nickte ein wenig kühl und bat die Agents, mit zu ihrem Wagen zu kommen.

Kensi befolgte diese Anordnung sofort, Deeks jedoch blieb noch einen Moment lang stehen und sah den zwei Frauen verunsichert hinterher. Dann aber nahm er Kensis und seinen Rollkoffer und bemühte sich, mit dem Stechschritt mitzuhalten, den beide an den Tag legten.

Nachdem das übrige Wachpersonal verschwunden war, um wieder seine Posten aufzunehmen, führte ihr neuer Begleiter die Agents Callen und Hanna um das Haus herum und in den hinteren Garten.

Anders, als man anhand der Frontfassade und des mäßig gepflegten Vorgartens vermutet hätte, war die Welt jenseits des öffentlichen Blickfelds durchaus geschmackvoll gestaltet. Die Blumenbeete waren sorgfältig, ja fast schon liebevoll arrangiert, die Hecken professionell geschnitten und der Kiesweg, der sich um einen kleinen Koi-Teich schlängelte, von jeglichem Unkraut befreit.

Doch auch in dieser scheinbar perfekten Idylle wimmelte es nur so von subtil versteckten Überwachungskameras, die aber den meisten ungeschulten Beobachtern wohl entgangen wären. Callen allerdings entdeckte sie alle und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er registrierte, dass auch diese Exemplare vollständig Erics kleiner Spielerei zum Opfer gefallen waren.

Cortez' Handlanger führte die beiden NCIS-Agenten den Kiesweg entlang und in eine der hinteren Winkel des Gartens, wo ein weißer, von Rosen umrankter Pavillon sofort Callens Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Aber wie schon zuvor war es nicht das romantische Flair, das seine Sinne in Beschlag nahm, sondern vielmehr die Personen, die sich dort befanden.

Zwei schwarz gekleidete Muskelpakete flankierten den ihnen zugewandten Eingang des Pavillons, traten jedoch auf einen kurzen Wink von Callens Begleiter hin schweigend zur Seite und offenbarten einen Blick auf den Mann, wegen dem sie das ganze Theater hier veranstalteten.

Manolo Cortez saß, den Blick tief in einen dicken Wälzer vergraben, in einem gemütlichen Gartenstuhl und sah erst auf, als Callens Begleiter sich vernehmlich räusperte.

„Mr. Cortez, hier sind zwei Herren von der Polizei, die mit Ihnen zu sprechen wünschen."

Callen musterte Cortez aufmerksam.

Abgesehen von ein paar Strähnen grauen Haares und wenigen unvermeidlichen Spuren des Älterwerdens im Gesicht sah der Mann noch genauso aus, wie Callen ihm von seinem High-School-Foto in Erinnerung hatte:

Dunkle Augen und Haare, ein durchdringender Blick und einen gewissen Zug um den Mund, der ihn trotz seiner nicht unbedingt markanten Größe bedrohlich wirken ließ.

„Polizisten?"

Aus Manolo Cortez' Mund klang es wie ein Schimpfwort. Der Handlanger sah betreten zu Boden und kämpfte offensichtlich gegen den Drang, einen Schritt zurück zu machen, während Cortez' Blicke langsam zu Callen und Sam wanderten und sie eindringlich musterten.

„Special Agents vom NCIS", erklärte Callen dem Mafioso rasch und versuchte so zu verhindern, dass dieser sich in Gedanken bereits eine Strategie gegen sie erarbeitete. „Wir haben ein paar Fragen zu ihrem Schulfreund Ian Nicholls."

Die Sache mit der Entführung ließ er absichtlich unangetastet. Fürs Erste war es besser, nicht alle Trümpfe sofort auf den Tisch zu legen.

„Ian? Den habe ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen", erklärte Manolo gelassen. „Aber wenn Sie sich kurz fassen, bin ich gerne bereit, der Navy mit meinem spärlichen Wissen unter die Arme zu greifen."

Ein arrogantes Lächeln huschte kurz über sein Gesicht, ehe er sich wieder seinem Gefolgsmann zuwandte.

„Raúl, Hector, Rico, verzieht euch. Und Raúl, wir sprechen uns später."

Trotz seines neutralen Gesichtsausdrucks klangen diese Worte wie eine Ohrfeige. Raúl jedenfalls nickte nur knapp und bemühte sich dann, die beiden Schränke im Schlepptau, Boden zwischen ihn und seinen Chef zu bringen.

Schließlich wandte Cortez sich wieder den beiden Agents zu.

„Ich würde Ihnen ja gerne einen Sitzplatz anbieten", erklärte er mit aufgesetzter Freundlichkeit. „Aber da Sie es sicher vorziehen, ihre ‚Verhöre' aus einer erhöhten Position zu absolvieren, erspare ich Ihnen und mir die Peinlichkeiten einer solchen Absage."

Callen ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch in seinem Kopf schrillten bereits alle Alarmglocken. Cortez kannte sich ohne Frage aus und würde mit Sicherheit nicht einfach zu knacken sein. Also konnte er sich das Vorgeplänkel auch sparen und gleich zur Sache kommen.

„Was haben Ihre Leute vorgestern Abend an einer Tankstelle vor San Diego gemacht?", fragte er also geradeheraus und erhielt das erwartete Lachen seines Gegenübers.

„Tanken, nehme ich an?" Cortez wurde wieder ernst. „Ich habe viele Angestellte, einige davon waren vorgestern Abend sicherlich auch in der Nähe von San Diego, aber Sie können wohl kaum von mir erwarten, dass ich zu jedem Zeitpunkt über den Aufenthaltsort von allen informiert bin. Also rate ich Ihnen, zum Punkt zu kommen, denn wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wollten Sie mich nach meinem Freund Ian befragen."

Die letzten Worte waren fast drohend ausgesprochen worden, sodass Callen rasant umschwenkte und ein Standbild der Tankstellen-Überwachungsbänder aus seiner Jacke zog.

„Das da sind Ihre Leute, in Ihrem Wagen, an genau der Tankstelle in San Diego, an der fünf Minuten zuvor die kleine Tochter Ihres Schulfreundes entführt wurde. Wir wissen, dass Sie und Nicholls seit dem Mord an seiner Frau zweimal telefoniert haben. Also ersparen Sie sich und uns die Peinlichkeiten und erzählen uns, was ihre Leute dort gemacht haben."

Cortez' Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich mit jedem von Callens Worten mehr, und als der Agent schließlich geendet hatte, schienen die Blicke des Mafioso ihn schlichtweg aufspießen zu wollen. Callens Pokerface jedoch hielt dieser Attacke problemlos stand.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der sich die beiden ebenbürtigen Gegner mit Blicken maßen, um in der feindlichen Defensive eine Lücke zu entdecken, ergriff schließlich Cortez das Wort.

„In Ordnung, Sie haben Recht. Meine Leute waren dort." Er seufzte vernehmlich. „Ian hat mich angerufen, nachdem er Emily tot im Haus liegen sah. Er hatte Angst, dass ihre Mörder auch hinter Nancy her sein könnten und bat mich um Hilfe."

Cortez machte eine kleine Pause, doch Callen hatte nicht vor, ihm den Gefallen zu tun und seinen Redefluss zu unterbrechen. Denn auch wenn seine Geschichte vermutlich gelogen war, so konnte er doch vielleicht einen Nutzen daraus ziehen.

„Wir hatten verabredet, dass er das Mädchen an dieser Tankstelle meinen Leuten übergibt." Cortez deutete auf das Foto. „Sie hatten den Auftrag, Nancy für eine Weile an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen, bis Ian die Sache mit Emily aufgeklärt hat."

Callens Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Skepsis. Erneut wartete er darauf, dass Cortez' weitersprach, doch dieser hatte anscheinend genug gesagt. Wieder folgte ein gespanntes Schweigen, das diesmal allerdings Callen durchbrach.

„Was ist schief gegangen?"

„Ich bitte Sie, dass wissen Sie weitaus besser als ich", erklärte Cortez daraufhin spöttisch und verwies wieder auf den Ausdruck. „Vielleicht sollten Ihre Leute sich das Überwachungsband noch einmal ansehen, dann wissen Sie, was passiert ist."

Callen ließ sich seine Gereiztheit äußerlich nicht anmerken, doch seine Stimme wurde ein ganzes Stück härter.

„Dann formuliere ich es anders. Wer sind die Leute, die ihnen das Mädchen vor den Augen weggeschnappt haben und woher haben die ihre Informationen?"

Doch damit hatte er den Bogen überspannt. Cortez erhob sich in einer schnellen Bewegung, die Maske der Oberflächlichkeit hatte deutliche Risse bekommen, seine Körperhaltung schrie förmlich vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Das war alles, meine Herren", erklärte der Mafioso bemüht ruhig und deutete in Richtung Straße. „Ich denke, Sie finden den Ausgang alleine. Raúl!"

Das letzte Wort hatte er förmlich geschrien und schon tauchte der untersetzte Handlanger wieder auf.

„Bring unsere beiden Gäste bitte bis vor die Tür…"

Den Nachsatz „… und sorge dafür, dass sie dort bleiben." verschluckte er, aber trotzdem war sich jeder der Anwesenden seines Sinns durchaus bewusst.

Callen und Sam sahen sich einen Augenblick lang an und nickten dann. Hier gab es nichts mehr für sie zu gewinnen, also war es besser, zu gehen. Sie waren ohnehin nicht scharf darauf, dass Cortez die Sache mit den gestörten Überwachungskameras zur Sprache brachte.

Wort- und grußlos ließen sie sich von Raúl vom Grundstück geleiten und stiegen, nachdem sie sicher sein konnten, dass der Handlanger ihnen nicht nachspionierte, in Sams Challenger.

Inzwischen waren Kensi, Deeks und Eva Espinoza in einem zivilen Wagen auf dem Weg in Richtung Hotel. In Anbetracht ihrer Touristentarnung hatten sie es für vernünftiger gehalten, erst dort Halt zu machen und auf dem Weg herauszufinden, ob jemand sie verfolgte. Und ganz nebenbei hatten die beiden NCIS-Mitarbeiter nichts dagegen, ihre verschwitzten Klamotten vom Flug gegen frischere (und den Temperaturen angemessenere) auszuwechseln.

Und so lenkte Eva ihren Wagen mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit durch die überfüllten Straßen von Mexiko City, während Kensi von der Rückbank aus unauffällig im Rückspiegel nach Verfolgern Ausschau hielt.

Deeks hatte sich auf dem Beifahrersitz breit gemacht und tat so, als würde er dösen. Denn nachdem die unterkühlte Stimmung zwischen den beiden Frauen ihnen bis in den Wagen gefolgt war, hatte er keine große Lust auf weitere Kommunikation.

Entsprechend schweigsam verlief die Fahrt, bis Eva schließlich auf einen kleinen Parkplatz vor einem schlichten Hotel fuhr und Kensi ihren Partner mit einem kräftigen Knuff aufweckte.

„Au, musst du denn immer gleich gewalttätig werden?", beschwerte Deeks sich sofort lautstark, woraufhin Kensi mit den Augen rollte. „Ich war doch schon wach."

„Genau, deswegen hast du mit deinem Schnarchen auch den halben Regenwald abgeholzt."

„Ich habe nicht geschnarcht …"

Eva Espinoza beobachtete die Situation schweigend, doch mit fortdauernder Diskussion erschien ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, das erst wieder verschwand, als Kensi sie mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte.

„Wir sollten einchecken, sonst kommen wir nie zu dem, wofür wir eigentlich hier sind", unterbrach sie Deeks bei einer seiner Entschuldigungen. Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, stieg sie aus und betrat das Gebäude.

Deeks lächelte Eva entschuldigend an und folgte seiner Partnerin, nachdem er ihr Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum des Wagens gehievt hatte. Doch schon in dem Moment, als er die schweren Taschen durch die Zimmertür bugsierte, zog bereits das nächste Unwetter auf.

„Wir haben ein Problem."

Kensis Tonfall war überaus ernst. Ein wenig verwirrt sah Deeks sich im Zimmer um, um den Grund für ihre Worte herauszufinden, doch er konnte nichts entdecken.

„Was ist denn los?"

Kensis Miene verdüsterte sich.

„Wir haben nur ein Bett…"

Und in diesem Moment verstand Kensi, was es mit Evas Lächeln auf sich gehabt hatte…

6


	10. Kapitel 09: Der Verräter

**Kapitel 09 – Der Verräter**

Die ersten Minuten ihrer Rückfahrt ins OSP verbrachten Callen und Sam in angespanntem Schweigen. Der Regen hatte wieder eingesetzt und Sam hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, sich so gut wie möglich einen Weg durch den zähflüssigen Verkehr zu bahnen.

Callen unterdessen widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Geschehen hinter ihnen. Denn obwohl er ziemlich sicher war, dass niemand von Cortez' Leuten ihren Abgang belauert hatte, war doch gerade nach einer solchen Begegnung Vorsicht geboten.

Nachdem der Challenger in den dichten Verkehr auf dem Freeway eingetaucht und so quasi unsichtbar geworden war, eröffnete Sam schließlich das notwendige Gespräch.

„Also stehen wir wieder ganz am Anfang."

Obwohl Sam es so gut wie möglich zu verbergen versuchte, verriet allein schon seine Stimmlage nur zu deutlich, wie angespannt er war. Das Verschwinden der kleinen Nancy zehrte an seinen Nerven, und selbst wenn Callen den Fall mit wesentlich mehr Abstand betrachten konnte, konnte auch er eine gewisse Unruhe nicht leugnen, die mit jeder verstrichenen Stunde zu wachsen schien.

„Vielleicht nicht ganz", antwortete Callen nachdenklich. „Immerhin wissen wir jetzt mit Sicherheit, dass Nicholls und Cortez in den letzten Tagen in Kontakt standen und weshalb Cortez' Leute am Tatort waren."

Auf Sams Miene erschien ein düsterer Schatten.

„Das hilft uns aber nicht dabei, Nancy zu finden", argumentierte er. „Und außerdem kaufe ich dem Typen die „Guter-Samariter"-Nummer nicht ab. Da steckt mehr dahinter."

„Das weiß ich auch", stimmte Callen seinem Partner ein wenig säuerlich zu. „Aber zumindest die Tatsache mit Nancys Schutz könnte der Wahrheit entsprechen. Immerhin hat sich Nicholls erst nach ihrer Entführung an den NCIS gewandt. Vielleicht wollte er sie ja wirklich erst in Sicherheit wissen."

„Hat ja prima geklappt", kommentierte Sam in sarkastischem Tonfall. „Das Mädchen ist verschwunden und wir suchen wie die Idioten nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen."

Doch Callen wollte auf eine ganz andere Sache hinaus.

„Ich sage ja nur, wenn Nicholls und Cortez tatsächlich einen Plan hatten, Nancy zu verstecken, dann muss es jemanden geben, der die Erpresser mit Insiderinformationen gefüttert hat."

Das brachte nun auch Sam zum Nachdenken.

Es gab zwar für seinen Geschmack eindeutig zu viele ‚wenns' in Callens Überlegungen, aber er musste zugeben, dass die Theorie einigermaßen plausibel klang.

„Gut, mal angenommen, es gibt diesen Insider wirklich", begann er grübelnd. „Dann finden wir über ihn vielleicht einen Hinweis, der uns die Entführer liefert."

Plötzlich klingelte Callens Mobiltelefon.

„Und soeben wurden aus einem Heuhaufen zwei", erklärte Callen und drückte die grüne Taste.

„Ja, Eric, was gibt's? … Verstehe … gut, wir sind in fünf Minuten im Hauptquartier."

Erwartungsvoll sah Sam seinen Partner an.

„Hol deinen Bleifuß raus, es gab einen Anruf von den Entführern."

Das ließ sich Sam nicht zweimal sagen. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die trotz der widrigen Wetterverhältnisse Kensi Konkurrenz machen könnte, raste der Challenger über die Straßen, begleitet von wildem Gehupe und wüsten Beschimpfungen.

Und so dauerte es statt der angekündigten fünf Minuten nur drei, bis sich die beiden Agents völlig abgehetzt in der Kommandozentrale des OSP wiederfanden, wo Eric und Nell schon auf sie warteten.

„Eric, Lagebericht."

Callens Befehl war so eindringlich, dass Eric seine spontane Empörung über die unfreundliche Behandlung kurzerhand herunterschluckte, und sofort zum Wesentlichen überging:

„Vor zehn Minuten haben sich die Entführer per SMS mit Nicholls in Verbindung gesetzt. Sie verlangen mehrere sensible Akten der Navy im Austausch für das Leben seiner Tochter. Treffpunkt ist ein Ort in der Innenstadt, von wo aus Nicholls weitere Instruktionen erhalten soll."

Auf dem Großbildschirm erschien eine Karte des Zielgebietes.

„Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns?", wollte Sam von Eric wissen.

„Knapp zwei Stunden."

„Verdammt …" Callen fuhr sich gestresst mit der Hand über den Kopf, dann wandte er sich wieder an Eric.

„Was sind das für Informationen, die die Entführer haben wollen?"

Anstelle von Eric mischte sich jedoch nun Nell ins Gespräch ein, die offenbar die letzten Minuten damit verbracht hatte, genau diese Informationen zu beschaffen. Weitere Datenpakete sausten über den Bildschirm.

„Die meisten Dokumente betreffen Aktionen der Navy in Afghanistan. Routen von mehreren Waffenkonvois, Positionen und Inventarlisten von Waffenlagern, verschiedene Sicherheitsanalysen von Stützpunkten. Allesamt hochgefährliche Informationen, die aber innerhalb von weniger als 24 Stunden vollkommen wertlos werden können."

Sam trat näher an den Bildschirm heran und begutachtete die Informationsflut.

„So lange werden die nicht warten", meinte er dann und sah zu seinem Partner zurück. „Wenn sie halbwegs intelligent sind, haben sie ihre Leute bereits vor Ort und einsatzfähig. Eine Stunde, und das Ding ist gelaufen."

„Das schränkt unsere Möglichkeiten ein, die Informationen zu manipulieren", merkte Callen sichtlich beunruhigt an. „Sie werden Nancy nicht gehen lassen, ehe sie nicht zumindest stichprobenartig überprüft haben, ob Nicholls sie austricksen will."

„Du meinst, das pulverisiert sie", gab Sam entnervt zurück. „Wenn die nur auf den Gedanken kommen, mit den Informationen könnte irgendwas nicht in Ordnung sein, ist Nancy tot."

„Allerdings", meldete sich plötzlich Hetty zu Wort, die lautlos wie ein Geist auf einmal im Türrahmen stand. „sind die Informationen in den falschen Händen lebensgefährlich für dutzende unserer Soldaten drüben in Afghanistan. Eine Übergabe an diese Leute steht also nicht zur Diskussion."

„Aber Hetty …" Sams Entsetzen war nicht zu überhören. Doch ein Blick seiner Chefin genügte, um den ehemaligen Seal auf die Größe einer Erbse schrumpfen zu lassen.

„Eric, Nell, gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, die Daten so zu manipulieren, dass unser Zeitrahmen ein wenig größer wird?", fragte Callen die beiden Techniker, doch die schüttelten nur zerknirscht mit den Köpfen.

Schließlich sah Callen zu Hetty, doch was er aus ihrer Miene ablesen konnte, war auch nicht sonderlich hilfreich.

„Okay", seufzte er schließlich geschlagen. „Nell, bereite die Informationen vor. Keine digitalen Daten, nur Papier. Und achte darauf, dass es echt aussieht. Eric, wie schnell kannst du mir Informationen über Cortez' Organisation verschaffen? Wir suchen nach jemandem in hoher Position, der kurz nach der Entführung abgetaucht oder verschwunden ist. Sam, du setzt dich mit Renko in Verbindung, er soll Nicholls vorgaukeln, dass wir auf das Angebot der Entführer eingehen."

„Und ihn im Unklaren darüber lassen, dass wir das Leben seiner Tochter aufs Spiel setzen, während wir einem Phantom hinterherjagen?", wandte Sam in einem Tonfall ein, der nur zu deutlich erkennen ließ, was er von den Plänen seines Partners hielt.

Doch darauf ging Callen gar nicht erst ein.

„Sam, hör zu", erklärte er ruhig, aber umso bestimmter. „Ich weiß, dass es dir gegen den Strich geht, zwischen Nancy und den Soldaten in Afghanistan wählen zu müssen, aber das ist unsere einzige Chance. Wenn Nicholls die Nerven verliert, ist sie tot. Das gilt aber auch für jeden von uns. Ich rufe jetzt Kensi und Deeks in Mexiko an, sie müssen sich beeilen.

Wir müssen Nancy finden, ehe die Entführer die Daten auf ihre Richtigkeit überprüfen können."

Sam nickte ernst und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Kommandozentrale.

Einen Moment lang sah Callen ihm besorgt nach, dann jedoch rief er sich selbst zur Vernunft. Sam war hart im Nehmen, er würde die Sorgen wegstecken. Er musste es, wie sie alle.

Dann gab er Eric noch ein paar letzte Informationen über ihren möglichen Verräter, ehe sein Blick wie automatisch zu Hetty wanderte, die sich erstaunlich still verhalten hatte.

„Schwere Entscheidungen sind nie leicht zu treffen, Mr. Callen", kommentierte sie in ihrer wie üblich kryptischen Art. „Aber unser Job verlangt es, diese Entscheidungen zu treffen … und das beste aus ihnen zu machen."

Callen seufzte niedergeschlagen, doch noch ehe er zu einem Kommentar ansetzen konnte, fiel seine Chefin ihm erneut ins Wort:

„Ich glaube, Sie haben noch ein Telefonat zu erledigen."

„Blye … okay … gut, wir beeilen uns. Viel Glück!"

Kensi und Deeks waren gerade zusammen mit Eva Espinoza in der mexikanischen Version der Kommandozentrale angelangt, wo ein Vertrauter der mexikanischen Polizistin namens Riccardo Assante bereits auf sie gewartet hatte. Allerdings war die Zentrale kaum mehr als eine abgelegene Holzhütte, deren einziger Raum mehrere Tische, einen Laptop sowie eine riesige Landkarte an der Wand beherbergte. Neben der Tür zur provisorischen Toilette standen zwei schwarze Schränke mit einer Grundausstattung an Überwachungs- und sonstigem Hightech-Material, bei deren Anblick Eric und Nell vermutlich in Ohnmacht gefallen wären.

Doch das alles war nun unwichtig.

„Leute, wir haben ein Problem!"

Mit raschen Worten berichtete Kensi den Anwesenden von den neuesten Entwicklungen aus Los Angeles und mit jedem weiteren Satz schien sich die Stimmung immer näher an den Erdkern heranzuschieben.

„Okay, ich habe unsere möglichen Zielgebiete bereits auf der Karte vermerkt und sie zusätzlich mit internen Informationen der mexikanischen Polizei abgeglichen", erklärte Riccardo Assante vom Laptop aus, nachdem Kensi geendet hatte.

Sofort wanderten alle Blicke in Richtung der riesigen Landkarte, die von einigen bunten Pins durchlöchert war.

„Haben die Farben was zu bedeuten?", wollte Deeks wissen, dem eine Konzentration einzelner Farben an verschiedenen Orten aufgefallen war.

„Natürlich", erklärte Riccardo rasch. „Weiß sind Häuser von Leuten, die – zumindest nach Informationen der mexikanischen Behörden – sauber sind, also nicht im Verdacht stehen, in irgendwelche kriminellen Aktivitäten verwickelt zu sein. Schwarz sind diejenigen mit kriminellem Hintergrund, aber ohne feste Zugehörigkeit zu einer der kriminellen Gruppen. Die anderen Farben stellen Kartellzugehörigkeiten dar: rot ist das Juárez-Kartell, blau La Familia, gelb das LaRoca-Kartell und grün die Los Zetas sowie die jeweiligen Untergruppen und Sympathisanten."

Auf der Karte waren hauptsächlich Ampelfarben zu erkennen.

„Das sind immer noch verdammt viele", murmelte Kensi niedergeschlagen vor sich hin und sofort stimmte Eva ihr zu. „Zu viele. Ich habe zwar einigen Einfluss bei der mexikanischen Polizei, aber eine solche Großrazzia ist nicht durchzuführen, ohne einige hohe Tiere aufzuscheuchen."

„Na gut", meldete sich Deeks in dem Versuch zu Wort, ein wenig Optimismus zu streuen. „Was wir brauchen, ist ein Plan. Was wisst ihr über die Verbindungen der Leute nach Afghanistan? Wir suchen jemanden, der in der Lage ist, in kurzer Zeit auf vom Militär bewachtes Gebiet vorzudringen."

Eva und Riccardo wechselten rasche Blicke, dann tippte Riccardo etwas in seinen Laptop ein.

„Das Hauptgeschäft der mexikanischen Kartelle ist der Drogenhandel, zu großen Teilen im Inland und in den Nachbarstaaten", erklärte Eva unterdessen den beiden Amerikanern die Lage.

„Die Los Zetas liefern sich zur Zeit einen größeren Krieg mit dem Sinaloa-Kartell und haben vermutlich aktuell nicht die Ressourcen, um einen Waffendeal in Übersee abzuschließen.

Das Juárez-Kartell ist grundsätzlich auch im Waffenhandel tätig, aber nach dem Tod ihres Anführers konzentrieren sie sich darauf, ihre Drogenkanäle in die USA zu verteidigen. La Familia und LaRoca sind unberechenbar, aber genauso gut kann eine andere Organisation aus dem In- oder Ausland mit eurem Entführungsfall in Verbindung stehen, die nicht in die traditionellen Kartellrivalitäten involviert sind."

Mit diesen Informationen im Hinterkopf betrachteten die beiden NCIS-Agenten noch einmal die Karte. Dann traf Kensi eine Entscheidung und griff nach den grünen Pins, die einen großen Teil des Südens in ihrem Besitz hatten.

„Die Entführer müssen die Grenze im Auto passiert haben", meinte sie. „Mitglieder der Zetas müssten also mindestens durch zwei verfeindete Gebiete fahren."

„Ah, Ausschlussprinzip", kommentierte Riccardo und warf Kensi ein zögerliches Lächeln zu, die aber zu beschäftigt war, um darauf einzugehen.

„Das könnte funktionieren", stimmte Deeks mit ein und ging nun ebenfalls zum Brett. „Riccardo, können wir herausfinden, mit welchen Kartellen die Organisation von Manolo Cortez in Verbindung steht? Wenn Cortez tatsächlich loyal zu unserem Marine steht, würde er bestimmt seinen Einfluss geltend machen, um Nancy zu befreien."

Diese These war zwar gewagt, doch sie lieferte genau das, was sie im Augenblick brauchten: eine weitere Eingrenzung des Zielgebiets, das langsam aber sicher zu schrumpfen schien.

Im fernen Los Angeles liefen inzwischen die Vorbereitungen für die Übergabe der Dokumente auf Hochtouren. Nell hatte sich bei der Zusammenstellung der Informationen sehr viel Mühe gegeben, sodass die Papiere zwar echt aussahen, die Informationen darauf aber dank einer bemerkenswert schlechten Druckqualität wohl nicht so schnell in Richtung Afghanistan auf den Weg geschickt werden konnten.

Sam und Renko waren bei Petty Officer Nicholls, der anscheinend kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stand. Callen dagegen saß in einem als Entstörungsdienst der Stadtwerke getarnten SUV, dessen Inneneinrichtung vermutlich die Hälfte aller Informatikstudenten am MIT vor Neid erblassen lassen würde.

Der Wagen stand ganz in der Nähe des vereinbarten Treffpunktes, sodass Callen im Bedarfsfall rasch ins Geschehen eingreifen konnte, gleichzeitig aber auch immer in Verbindung mit dem OSP stand und im Notfall auch eine Live-Übertragung zu Kensi und Deeks nach Mexiko herstellen konnte.

Zudem hatte Hetty mehrere Agenten vom NCIS sowie Einsatzkräfte des LAPD angefordert, auf die Callen bei Bedarf ebenfalls Zugriff hatte.

„Okay Leute, dann lasst die Party mal beginnen", sprach Callen durchs Mikrofon, in der Hoffnung, er könnte die Stimmung ein wenig auflockern. Doch statt einer kleinen Frotzelei kam von Sam nur ein leises Grummeln.

„Sam, sorg dafür, dass Nicholls uns nicht zusammenbricht", ordnete Callen an, der via Verkehrskamera einen guten Blick auf den panischen Petty-Officer hatte.

„Da wäre ich ja nie drauf gekommen", gab Sam genervt zurück. Gleich darauf waren durch das Mikrofon allerdings gedämpfte Worte zu hören, die Ian Nicholls offenbar beruhigen sollten.

Callen sah noch einmal auf die Monitore, die ihm den Übergabeort anzeigten, dann wandte er sich per Funk an die beiden Techniker in der Kommandozentrale.

„Ein kleines Wunder wäre jetzt nicht schlecht, Leute. Die Uhr tickt."

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Mr. Callen", meldete sich statt der Technikprofis Hetty zu Wort, die offensichtlich auch ihren Platz in der Kommandozentrale eingenommen hatte. „Wie sieht die Lage aus?"

Callen wollte gerade zu einem Kurzbericht ansetzen, als sich plötzlich Eric einmischte.

„Callen, ich glaube, ich habe was!

Victor Fuentes, ein Vertrauter von Manolo Cortez, ist laut FBI-Datenbank einer der Drahtzieher in Cortez' Waffenhandel mit Europa. Seine Frau hat ihn vor ein paar Minuten als vermisst gemeldet, was mir fast entgangen wäre, weil dieser Fall offiziell noch nicht eröffnet wurde. Laut der Aussage von Señora Fuentes ist ihr Mann gestern Abend nicht nach Hause gekommen."

Callens Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn.

War das der Stein, der ihnen noch gefehlt hatte?

„Okay, gib die Informationen sofort an Kensi und Deeks weiter. Und suche nach Verbindungen von Fuentes nach Mexiko. Die Übergabe ist in zehn Minuten!

Sam, hast du mitgehört? Sag Nicholls, dass er auf jeden Fall auf Zeit spielen muss. Er soll einen Lebensbeweis seiner Tochter oder sonst etwas fordern, Hauptsache, er kann die Übergabe herauszögern!"

„Fuentes! Unser Mann heißt Victor Fuentes!"

Hektisch gab Kensi die Informationen an ihr Team weiter. Im nächsten Moment reckte Riccardo die Hand in Siegerpose nach oben.

„Aleluya!"

Sofort waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Statt sofort zu antworten, sprang der mexikanische Polizist aber auf und eilte an die Karte, um seine Informationen zu überprüfen.

„Hier müssen wir hin!" Er deutete auf einen schwarzen Pin nahe des westlichen gelben Epizentrums. „Das Haus gehört einem gewissen Esteban Fuentes, einem Cousin von eurem Mann. Ein recht kleiner Fisch im Waffenhandel, der allerdings sowohl mit La Familia als auch dem LaRoca-Kartell sympathisiert. Und was wäre eine bessere Eintrittskarte, als Informationen zu einem riesigen Waffenarsenal der US-Navy?"

Doch die Antwort auf diese Frage interessierte nun wirklich niemanden mehr.

Eva hatte sich ihr Handy geschnappt und gab lautstark Anweisungen auf Mexikanisch, während Riccardo so schnell wie möglich sein technisches Equipment zusammenpackte. Kensi und Deeks plünderten auf einen Wink von Eva hin den Waffenschrank und ein paar Augenblicke später saßen sie alle eng zusammengequetscht in Evas Kleinwagen und rasten in einem Mordstempo in Richtung Westen.

5


	11. Kapitel 10: Auf Messers Schneide

**Kapitel 10 – Auf Messers Schneide**

„Fünf Minuten bis zur Übergabe", meldete der Techniker aus dem Überwachungswagen per Funk an alle Einheiten, ehe er sich schließlich an die Person neben sich wandte. „Sind sie soweit, Agent Callen?"

Ein letztes Mal noch ließ Callen seinen Blick über die Aufnahmen der Überwachungskameras wandern und ging in Gedanken erneut die wenigen Fakten durch, die sie in diesem Fall zusammengetragen hatten. Schließlich senkte er den Kopf zu einem kaum merklichen Nicken.

„In Ordnung, ich schalte Sie jetzt auf Drahtloskommunikation", erklärte der Techniker sachlich und überreichte ihm ein schlicht aussehendes Basecap der L.A. Lakers. „Passen Sie gut darauf auf und lassen Sie kein Wasser herankommen. Hetty bringt mich um, wenn ich ihr das Mikrofon im Futter nicht ordnungsgemäß zurückbringe."

Unwillkürlich huschte ein Grinsen über Callens Miene.

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben."

Mit diesen Worten zog er sich das Basecap tief ins Gesicht, nickte dem Techniker zum Abschied kurz zu und verließ den Wagen.

Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil von Sekunden, bis Callen mit der Umgebung verschmolzen war. Wie ein Chamäleon passte er sich den Menschen um sich herum an und folgte dem gemächlichen Strom der Passanten in Richtung Norden, wo die schmale Straße bald auf einen kleinen Platz treffen würde.

„Sam, ich nähere mich dem Zielort. Nicholls soll sich in Bewegung setzen!"

Ein leises Knacken ertönte in seinem Ohr, direkt gefolgt von einer knappen Bestätigung seines Partners. Kurz darauf tauchte der Petty Officer in Callens Blickfeld auf und bewegte sich mit raschen Schritten durch die Menschenmenge.

Das Spiel hatte begonnen.

Callen hatte sich lange genug mit den Gegebenheiten auseinandergesetzt, um nun genau zu wissen, was ihn erwartete.

Der Platz an sich war eher von unscheinbarer Natur und bestand aus nicht viel mehr als einem zweispurigen Kreisverkehr, einer mittelmäßig gepflegten Rasenfläche in der Mitte und mehreren kleinen Cafés, die mit ihren Tischen die Bürgersteige belagerten.

Der eigentliche Treffpunkt, ein schlichter Recycling-Mülleimer, befand sich auf der nördlichen Seite des Mittelkreises, direkt neben einer viel besuchten Bushaltestelle.

Callen musste kein Genie sein, um zu erkennen, dass die Entführer diesen Treffpunkt keinesfalls wegen der schönen Aussicht gewählt hatten. Denn die Bushaltestelle war keineswegs ihr einziges Problem.

„Eric, Nell, Statusbericht!"

„Wir haben zwei Kameras aus Nordosten, die direkt auf die Bushaltestelle gerichtet sind", spulte Nell die Informationen wie üblich mit der Geschwindigkeit eines ICEs herunter. „Bisher ist alles ruhig, aber wir verlieren Nicholls immer wieder aus den Augen, wenn ein Auto durchs Bild fährt. Sam versucht gerade, uns einen anderen Blickwinkel zu verschaffen. Außerdem konnten wir die Überwachungskameras auf dem U-Bahnhof anzapfen. Nur für den Fall…"

„Verstanden."

Callen ließ seinen Blick unauffällig über den Platz wandern und sah, wie sein Partner sich gerade in einem der Cafés ganz in seiner Nähe niederließ. Das war also erledigt.

Rasch setzte sich Callen wieder in Bewegung und schlenderte scheinbar interessiert an den Geschäften vorbei, bis er schließlich an einem Ständer mit Sonnenbrillen anhielt.

Mehrere Modelle wanderten durch seine Finger und in sein Gesicht, doch in Wirklichkeit hatte Callen nur eines im Blick: den kleinen Spiegel, der ihm einen guten Blick auf das Geschehen im Hintergrund verschaffte.

In dem verzerrten Bild konnte Callen Renko erkennen, der sich in Arbeitskluft unter eine Gruppe Müllmänner gemischt hatte und nun mit einer Laubpike bewaffnet den ungepflegten Rasen von Abfällen befreite.

Kaum mehr als fünf Meter entfernt hatte sich Petty Officer Nicholls wie ein Häufchen Elend an einen Laternenpfahl gelehnt. Immer wieder wanderten seine Blicke Hilfe suchend zu Renko, doch dieser gab sich alle Mühe, seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Renko, verzieh dich da", flüsterte Callen unwirsch in sein Mikrofon. „Nicholls Augen kleben an dir, als hättest du sie mit Super Glue* eingeschmiert."

„Und ich dachte, er steht auf meine Uniform", gab Renko mit einem gespielten Seufzen zurück. „Aber was soll's, er war eh nicht mein Typ."

Callen musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. So eigenbrötlerisch Mike Renko manchmal auch sein konnte, in solchen Situationen war sein Humor einfach unübertroffen.

Doch noch ehe eine weitere Bemerkung über seine Lippen kommen konnte, schlug Sam plötzlich Alarm:

„Aufpassen, Leute, Bus auf sieben Uhr!"

Sofort waren sämtliche Frotzeleien vergessen und das gesamte Team schaltete wieder auf höchste Konzentration. Callen verließ seinen Posten und beobachtete, wie eine Flut von Menschen aus dem Bus hervorquoll und Nicholls fast verschluckte.

Immer wieder brach der Sichtkontakt ab, auch weil Callen ständig auf seinen eigenen Weg achten musste, um nicht versehentlich in einen Passanten zu rasseln.

„Sam, Renko, könnt ihr was erkennen?", fragte Callen über Funk, während er gerade einem sehr großen Babywagen ausweichen musste, der mitten auf dem Gehweg stand.

„Bisher nicht viel", gab Renko zu Protokoll. „Da steht ein Schuljunge bei Nicholls, aber noch keine Spur von unserem Kontaktmann."

Endlich hatte auch Callen wieder freie Sicht und sah, wie Nicholls die Hand ausstreckte und einen kleinen Gegenstand von dem Schuljungen entgegennahm. Doch erst, als der Petty Officer ihn an sein Ohr führte, erkannte G., was es war.

„Verdammt, das ist ein Handy!", kam Sam im nächsten Augenblick zur selben Erkenntnis. „Das Treffen spielt sich direkt vor unserer Nase ab!"

„Eric, Nell, ihr müsst das Signal abfangen!", befahl Callen den beiden Technikern. „Renko, kannst du wieder näher herankommen?"

„Nicht, wenn die das Gelände beobachten", gab dieser zähneknirschend zurück. Auf der anderen Leitung stritten sich Eric und Nell über die Unmöglichkeit, aus über hundert Telefonaten auf kleinstem Raum ein bestimmtes herauszufiltern.

Kurz, Callen musste gar nicht erst nachzufragen, wie ihre Chancen standen. Innerlich fluchend beobachtete er, wie Ian Nicholls das Handy in den Mülleimer warf und sich eilig vom Treffpunkt entfernte. Das letzte, was Callen von Nicholls erkennen konnte, war der große Aktenkoffer mit den gefälschten Unterlagen über Afghanistan.

Sie hatten ihn verloren.

Mehrere hundert Kilometer weiter südlich ahnte noch niemand, was sich soeben im fernen Los Angeles zugetragen hatte.

Kensi und Deeks saßen eingeengt auf der Rückbank des Kleinwagens, den ihre Gastgeberin in einer unscheinbaren Gasse geparkt hatte, und beobachteten angespannt die Umgebung. Die Siedlung, in der sie sich befanden, war – wie Deeks es beschreiben würde – so fernab jeglicher Zivilisation, dass selbst die Tarnung als verliebtes Touristenpärchen die beiden NCIS-Agenten nicht vor einer Entdeckung hätte bewahren können.

Und so mussten sie, besonders zu Kensis Missfallen, im Auto warten, während Eva und ihr Partner Riccardo einen Rundgang durch die wenigen Straßen machten.

Sie saßen bereits eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander, als Deeks schließlich das Wort ergriff.

„Glaubst du, dass wir sie hier finden werden?"

In seiner Stimme schwang eine Niedergeschlagenheit mit, die Kensi von ihrem Partner in dieser Form noch überhaupt nicht kannte. Nachdenklich sah sie ihn einen Augenblick lang an, dann seufzte sie.

„Sie ist hier", erklärte sie mit so viel Zuversicht, wie sie im Moment aufbringen konnte. Dann jedoch kehrten die Sorgenfalten auf ihre Stirn zurück. „Aber was mir viel mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, ist die Frage, wie wir sie ohne Unterstützung hier wieder heraus bekommen."

„Wir sind nicht ...", wollte Deeks gerade zu einer Korrektur ansetzen, als ihm die Bedeutung von Kensis Worten klar wurde. „Du traust Eva immer noch nicht."

Es war keine Frage. Und Kensi war absolut nicht in der Stimmung, jetzt über vergangene Fälle und alte Bekanntschaften zu streiten, also wechselte sie so unauffällig wie möglich das Thema.

„Das hier ist nicht Los Angeles", argumentierte sie. „Hier gelten andere Regeln. Falls wir zuhause mal in der Klemme stecken, dann ist die Verstärkung meistens nur ein paar Blocks entfernt. Und selbst wenn das nicht klappt, gibt es immer noch Eric und Nell, die mit ein paar Tastenanschlägen das Unmögliche hinbekommen."

Deeks runzelte skeptisch die Stirn.

„In Rumänien hat dich das aber kaum gestört", warf er ein, doch Kensi tat seine Bemerkung sofort mit einem Augenrollen ab.

„Rumänien war etwas anderes", meinte sie unwirsch. „Da waren Sam und Callen dabei. Und außerdem ging es um Hetty."

„Und jetzt sind eben Eva und Riccardo dabei", konterte Deeks, für den das Thema keinesfalls gegessen war. „Und es geht um Nancy Nicholls. Also, was stört dich wirklich?"

Kensi funkelte ihren Partner wütend an und für einen Moment hatte Deeks das Gefühl, den Bogen wie schon so oft überspannt zu haben. Doch dann verschwand die Härte plötzlich aus Kensis Gesicht und machte einer Miene Platz, die man mit viel Fantasie als Verletzlichkeit interpretieren konnte.

„Genau das", flüsterte Kensi kaum hörbar und senkte den Blick. „Das Mädchen, Nancy. Sie dürfte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein. Sie sollte zuhause mit ihren Freunden spielen und glücklich sein. Stattdessen ist sie ein Spielball für irgendwelche Drogenbosse, die auf ihrem Rücken Krieg spielen wollen."

Wenn Deeks überrascht über die Worte seiner Partnerin war, so zeigte er es nicht. Stattdessen legte er vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihre. In jeder anderen Situation hätte er sich für diese Geste einen Boxhieb eingefangen, doch jetzt war Kensi dankbar für sein Verständnis und ließ ihn gewähren.

„Ich weiß", sagte er mitfühlend. „Das ist nicht richtig. Aber genau deshalb sind wir hier und kämpfen. Deshalb sind wir Polizisten."

Auf Kensis Gesicht erschien ein mattes Lächeln.

„Du bist ein Polizist", stichelte sie, allerdings ohne den üblichen herablassenden Tonfall. „Ich bin Special Agent. Und hast du mir nicht mal erzählt, dass du nur Cop geworden bist, weil die Frauen auf Uniformen stehen?"

Nun konnte Deeks nicht mehr an sich halten und brach in unterdrücktes Gelächter aus, in das Kensi nur wenige Augenblicke später einstimmte.

„Auch", gab er grinsend zu. „Aber das ist eine lange Geschichte. Und da drüben kommt Eva."

Kensis Blicke zeigten deutlich, dass dieses Gespräch noch nicht beendet war, doch da die beiden mexikanischen Polizisten kurz darauf tatsächlich in den Wagen stiegen, sollte Deeks noch einmal eine Gnadenfrist erhalten.

„Und, habt ihr sie gefunden?", fragte dieser dann auch wie aus der Pistole geschossen, noch ehe sich Eva und Riccardo ganz zu ihnen umgedreht hatten.

„Es gibt gute und schlechte Neuigkeiten", erklärte Eva ein wenig kryptisch. „Einer von meinen Kontakten im Dorf konnte bestätigen, dass in den letzten Tagen ein Kind ins Haus gebracht wurde, das auf die Beschreibung eurer Nancy Nicholls passt."

Erleichtert atmete Kensi auf, doch schon meldete sich Riccardo zu Wort, der – anders als Eva – nicht sonderlich zufrieden aussah.

„Das war auch schon die einzige gute Nachricht. Nach unseren Beobachtungen befinden sich vier Männer im Gebäude, alle im Erdgeschoss und alle bewaffnet", berichtete er ernst. „Und es gibt keine Anzeichen dafür, dass das Mädchen im Haus ist."

„Das hatten wir doch schon geklärt, Ricco", fuhr Eva ihrem Kollegen recht unwirsch in die Parade. „Das Kind kann genauso gut im ersten Stock gefangen gehalten werden."

„Oder dort befinden sich noch mehr _armados_", gab Riccardo ungehalten zurück, doch Eva hatte ganz offensichtlich beschlossen, ihn zu ignorieren, denn sie wandte sich demonstrativ von ihm ab und sah die beiden NCIS-Agenten fragend an.

„Hat noch jemand Einwände?"

Natürlich folgten auf diese Frage keinerlei Antworten, und da sich Riccardo schließlich der Mehrheitsentscheidung beugte, befanden sich unsere beiden NCIS-Agenten schon ein paar Minuten später in Lauerposition hinter dem Haus.

Evas Plan war genauso einfach wie selbstmörderisch:

Sie und Riccardo würden die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer im Haus durch ein nicht weiter spezifiziertes Ablenkungsmanöver auf sich ziehen und so den Weg für Kensi und Deeks frei machen. Die beiden sollten dann die hintere Häuserwand empor und auf den Rundumbalkon klettern, von dem aus sie über ein kleines, offenstehendes Fenster im ersten Stock einen – hoffentlich freien – Zugang zum Haus bekamen.

Dass Eva auf Riccardos Nachfragen bezüglich der Ablenkung keine Antwort wusste, störte die junge Mexikanerin dabei ebenso wenig, wie das Problem, dass Kensi und Deeks einfach mal lautlos die Kleinigkeit von zwei Metern Höhenunterschied überwinden mussten.

Kensi jedoch fühlte sich unangenehm an ihr Gespräch mit Deeks aus dem Wagen erinnert und nur die Tatsache, dass sie selbst keinen besseren Plan hatte, hinderte sie daran, ihre Meinung kundzutun.

Stattdessen hockte sie nun hinter einem ziemlich übel riechenden Müllcontainer und beobachtete aufmerksam die Gestalten, die sich hinter den zugezogenen Gardinen im Erdgeschoss bewegten.

„Das ist Wahnsinn", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd, während ihre Blicke inspizierend von der Hauswand zum Balkon im ersten Stock wanderten. Deeks wandte sich zu ihr um.

„Aber es ist unsere einzige Chance", flüsterte er ihr aufmunternd zu. „Außerdem haben wir schon viel verrücktere Sachen durchgezogen."

Kensi nickte. Natürlich hatte Deeks Recht, auch wenn sie ihm das wohl so niemals sagen würde.

„Okay, los geht's", ordnete sie also an und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Wie zwei Schatten huschten die beiden über die kleine Grasfläche zum Haus, flink, lautlos und ungesehen. Erst als sie die steinerne Fassade des Hauses erreicht hatten, hielt Kensi für einen Augenblick lang inne und lauschte.

Irgendwo aus der Ferne glaubte sie, Evas markante Stimme zu hören, aber aus dem Inneren des Hauses konnte sie keinen Ton vernehmen. Vorsichtig riskierte sie einen Blick durch das nächste Fenster, doch die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und so dicht, dass sie kaum etwas erkennen konnte.

Gut, so würde sie wenigstens niemand stören.

Rasch wandte Kensi sich zu ihrem Partner um und wollte ihm einen stummen Wink geben, doch Deeks schien ihre Gedanken bereits vorausgeahnt zu haben und hatte sich unter dem Balkon in Stellung gebracht.

Ein kurzes Nicken, ein stummes Lächeln, ein tiefer Atemzug.

Dann nahm Kensi Anlauf und ließ sich von Deeks mit aller Kraft nach oben katapultieren.

Ein heftiger Ruck ging durch ihren Körper, als ihre Hände sich um das faserige Holz des Geländers schlossen.

Knack.

Kensis Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als das verräterische Geräusch gleich einem Trommelschlag in ihrem Kopf verhallte.

Erschrocken hielt sie die Luft an und lauschte.

Eins. Zwei. Drei.

Aber außer dem adrenalindurchströmten Rauschen ihres eigenen Blutes war weit und breit nichts zu hören. Als Kensi bei zehn angekommen war, wagte sie endlich, sich zu bewegen.

Ihre Arme schmerzten bereits, doch die vielen Stunden an der Kletterwand hatten sie abgehärtet. Ein einziger, schwungvoller Armzug, dann fand Kensi mit ihren Füßen Halt und rutschte lautlos über das Geländer.

Sie hatte es geschafft.

Sonderlich viel Zeit zum Jubeln konnte sich Kensi jedoch nicht nehmen, denn die wirklichen Schwierigkeiten hatte sie noch längst nicht überwunden. Und da sie von hier oben keine Möglichkeit hatte, Deeks beim Klettern zu helfen, war sie nun vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt.

In geduckter Haltung und so lautlos wie möglich bewegte sich Kensi über die morschen Bohlen, aus denen der Balkon gezimmert worden war, und jedes einzelne Knacken im Holz trieb ihren Puls noch weiter in die Höhe.

Aus Evas Bericht wusste sie, dass ihr Ziel – das offene Fenster – sich irgendwo rechts von ihr befinden musste, doch es wäre selbstmörderisch, wenn sie sich ohne den leisesten Schimmer, was oder wer sie dort erwartete, ins Feindesland vorwagte.

Also schlich Kensi zuerst in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und versuchte, dicht an die Häuserwand gedrängt einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Geschehnisse jenseits der Mauern zu werfen.

Was sie allerdings zu sehen bekam, trug nicht gerade zu ihrer guten Laune bei.

Soweit sie es erkennen konnte, bestand der erste Stock aus drei Zimmern, die durch einen kleinen Flur verbunden waren. Von dort aus gelangte man über eine schmale Holztreppe ins Erdgeschoss.

Das kleinste Zimmer war vergleichsweise gewöhnlich eingerichtet: ein ungemachtes Bett, ein Stuhl und ein großer Wandschrank, dessen Flügeltüren leicht offen standen – nichts, was auch nur im Entferntesten gefährlich aussah.

Auch im nächsten Raum waren keine Personen zu entdecken, doch bereits die Einrichtung sorgte dafür, dass Kensi sich zunehmend unbehaglich in ihrer Haut fühlte.

An den Wänden reihten sich russische AK-Sturmgewehre an europäische Maschinengewehre und auf dem großen Tisch in der Mitte lagen ein gutes Dutzend Halbautomatikwaffen, die Kensi zweifellos als Besitz der US-Navy identifizieren konnte.

Spürbar beunruhigt kehrte Kensi zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt zurück und gab Deeks, der sich wieder in den Schutz der Mülltonnen zurückgezogen hatte, ein Zeichen.

Die Fenster zum letzten Zimmer waren mit Milchglasfolie überzogen gewesen, sodass Kensi kaum etwas dahinter erkennen konnte, doch der vorgeschobene Riegel und das dicke Schloss waren ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass dort jemand gefangen gehalten wurde.

Und den würde sie jetzt auf jeden Fall befreien!

Immer noch auf äußerste Heimlichkeit bedacht, schob Kensi das halb geöffnete Schiebefenster nach oben und schlängelte sich vorsichtig hindurch.

Von unten drangen gedämpfte Sprechgeräusche an ihr Ohr, aber von den Männern unten schien keiner das Bedürfnis zu haben, die Treppe heraufzusteigen.

Mit dieser Information im Rücken überwand Kensi rasch die kurze Strecke bis zur verbarrikadierten Zimmertür und hatte bereits das erste Schloss geknackt, als sich auf der anderen Seite der Tür plötzlich etwas regte.

Sofort hielt Kensi inne und drückte ihr Ohr an das Schlüsselloch.

Für einen Augenblick glaubte Kensi, sich verhört zu haben, doch dann war es wieder da: ein leises Wimmern. Das musste Nancy sein!

Fast schon in Rekordzeit knackte Kensi das zweite Schloss, zog den Riegel zurück und … sah direkt in ein Paar vor Schreck weit aufgerissener Kinderaugen.

Das kleine Mädchen kauerte verängstigt auf einer alten Matratze, die gefesselten Hände dicht an ihre Brust gepresst. Ein dicker Streifen Paketband klebte quer über ihrem Gesicht, doch soweit Kensi das beurteilen konnte, schien sie unverletzt.

Rasch griff Kensi nach ihrem Taschenmesser und kniete sich neben Nancy, die offenbar noch zu sehr unter Schock stand, um wirklich auf sie zu reagieren.

„Ich bin Polizistin", flüsterte Kensi ihr beruhigend ins Ohr, während sie sich an den Fesseln zu schaffen machte. „Alles wird gut, ich bin gekommen, um dich hier rauszuholen."

Nancys Blick wanderte zur geöffneten Zimmertür und wieder zurück zu Kensi, die gerade die Schnüre der Fußfesseln durchtrennt hatte.

„Hör mir zu, Nancy", versuchte Kensi leise, auf das Mädchen einzuwirken. „Du musst jetzt ganz leise sein und genau tun, was ich dir sage. Dann verspreche ich dir, dass du bald wieder bei deinem Vater zuhause bist. Okay?"

Bei der Erwähnung ihres Vaters huschte für einen Augenblick ein hoffnungsvoller Ausdruck über Nancys Gesicht – genau die Reaktion, die Kensi sich erhofft hatte.

Wieder sah Nancy zur Tür, dann nickte sie.

Kensi schenkte ihr ein aufmerksames Lächeln und nahm sie bei der Hand.

Nancy war noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, doch sie schafften es, ungesehen bis zum geöffneten Fenster zu gelangen. Dann jedoch erklang das knarrende Geräusch von Schritten auf der Treppe.

„Los, da lang!", flüsterte Kensi ihrem Schützling zu und zog sie mit sich zum geöffneten Fenster. Das Knarren wurde lauter. Sie würden es nicht schaffen.

Hektisch sah Kensi zur Öffnung der Treppe, wo sich bereits ein Schatten auf den Stufen abzeichnete, und traf dann eine Entscheidung.

„Du musst jetzt alleine weiter", flüsterte Kensi hastig. „Mein Partner steht unten und wartet auf dich. Lauf!"

Dann gab sie dem Kind einen Stoß, zog mit einem Ruck das Fenster nach unten und huschte blindlings durch die Tür zu ihrer Linken. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon hörte sie aus dem Flur eine tiefe Männerstimme rufen.

Einen Moment lang hielt Kensi inne und versuchte mit geschlossenen Augen, ihren Atem zu beruhigen.

Wie lange würde der Mann brauchen, bis ihm die offenen Schlösser an Nancys Gefängnis auffielen? Hatte er das Verschwinden des Mädchens vielleicht sogar schon entdeckt?

Vorsichtig horchte Kensi an der Zimmertür und versuchte, ein paar Wortfetzen aufzunehmen, doch erfolglos. Das massive Holz dämpfte die Stimmen zu einem einzigen, sinnlosen Gemurmel, das ihr in ihrer Situation keineswegs weiterhalf.

‚Los, konzentrier dich', ermahnte sie sich selbst in Gedanken. Wenn die Männer herausfanden, dass Nancy verschwunden war, tat sie gut daran, ebenfalls nicht mehr hier zu sein. Und um das zu schaffen, musste sie bei klarem Verstand sein.

Rasch ließ Kensi ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und wägte ihre Möglichkeiten ab. Sowohl das Bett als auch der Wandschrank boten ihr ein gutes Versteck, doch sobald die Männer das Verschwinden des Mädchens bemerkt hatten, wäre sie auch hier nicht mehr sicher.

Nein, sie musste hier raus. Und zwar ganz dringend!

Kurz spielte Kensi mit dem Gedanken, sich in der benachbarten Waffenkammer eine Pistole zu holen und sich kurzerhand den Weg freizuschießen, doch diesen Gedanken verwarf sie sofort wieder. Sie war hier schließlich in Mexiko und – rein theoretisch – könnte man sie allein schon für das Betreten dieses Hauses ins Gefängnis werfen. Was bei einer Schießerei geschehen würde, dass wollte sie sich gar nicht erst ausmalen.

Nein, das Risiko konnte sie nicht eingehen.

Die Stimme aus dem Flur war mittlerweile lauter geworden, und das stetige Knarren des Holzbodens verriet Kensi, dass ihr mehr und mehr die Zeit davonlief.

Schnell und leise huschte sie zum Fenster und schob den Riegel zur Seite. Ein unangenehmes Quietschen ertönte, als Metall über Metall schabte, doch schließlich war es geschafft.

Ohne auf die Reaktionen jenseits der Zimmertür zu achten, schlängelte sich Kensi durch den Fensterrahmen und atmete endlich wieder Frischluft ein.

Plötzlich zerriss ein lauter Knall die abendliche Stille.

„Ahí está!"**

Erschrocken drehte sich Kensi um und sah drei Männer, die jetzt genau da standen, wo sie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken selbst gewesen war. Drei Pistolen wurden gezückt, doch Kensi dachte gar nicht daran, sich zu ergeben.

Noch ehe die erste Kugel ihren Weg in den Lauf der Waffe gefunden hatte, hechtete Kensi zur Seite und stürzte sich blindlings über das Geländer.

Keine zwei Sekunden später war die Luft erfüllt vom Donner des Kugelhagels.

„Kensi‼!"

Fassungslos musste Deeks mit ansehen, wie seine Partnerin unsanft auf dem harten Boden aufkam und einen Moment lang regungslos liegen blieb. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu ihr gerannt, doch gerade, als er sich aufrichten wollte, schlugen mit einem lauten Krachen mehrere Bleigeschosse in die Häuserwand neben ihm ein.

Wüst fluchend zog sich Deeks wieder in seine Deckung zurück.

Kensis Verfolger hatten es offensichtlich nicht durch die schmale Fensteröffnung geschafft und schossen nun blindlings in der Gegend umher. Doch Deeks zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass zumindest ein Teil von ihnen bereits auf dem Weg ins Erdgeschoss war.

„Komm schon, Kensi!"

Und tatsächlich, genau in dem Augenblick, als der erste Verfolger auf dem Balkon auftauchte, kam wieder Leben in seine Partnerin. Peng! Peng!

Wieder knallten Schüsse durch die Luft. Diesmal jedoch galten sie nicht der NCIS-Agentin, sondern dem Mann auf der Brüstung. Peng!

Der Mexikaner duckte sich und verschwand sofort wieder hinter der Häuserwand.

Kensi nutzte die Gelegenheit und rannte, so schnell ihre Beine sie tragen konnten.

Keuchend erreichte sie das Versteck und sank neben ihrem Partner zu Boden.

„Bist du okay?", fragte Deeks besorgt und betrachtete skeptisch ihr schmerzerfülltes Gesicht.

„Geht schon", brachte Kensi mit zusammengepressten Lippen heraus. „Das… war knapp."

„Dann lass uns verschwinden, ehe deine Freunde herausbekommen, wohin du verschwunden bist", schlug der Detective vor und hielt seiner Partnerin die Hand zum Aufstehen hin. Dankbar nahm Kensi die Hilfe an und gemeinsam flüchteten die beiden in Richtung Auto.

* Super Glue ist eine in den USA weit verbreitete Klebstoffmarke. Ich konnte Callen ja schlecht von UHU reden lassen.

** Spanisch: „Da ist sie!"


End file.
